Cherry Blossom Bloom
by song six
Summary: AU Sakura is having problems with her boyfriend, her ex best friend is trying to make her life miserable, but what will she do when the lead singer of the most popular band in Japan goes to her high school? NaruSaku Slight SasuSaku NaruIno HIATUS
1. Dattebayo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID own Naruto then I would not have killed off one of the best characters there was. Can't say just in case it spoils it for one of you.

**Note:** This is the FIRST time I have ever done a NARUTO Fic but not the first time doing a Fic. I apologize now for any OOCness, I tried to keep the characters in the same personality they had during Shippuuden. Mostly cause I hated Sakura before Shippuuden. I also apologize that this is AU and in High school since that annoys some people.And I apologize for misspellings I missed or word overkill.

** WARNING:** A lot of Sasuke bashing, but it was an accident. Usually I'm a big SasuNaru fan myself actually.

* * *

Cherry Blossom Bloom

by Song SIx

Chapter One 'Dattebayo'

* * *

Along with the rest of the crowd of frantic fan girls Sakura waited impatiently for the concert to start. 'Dattebayo' was late by almost a whole hour and she didn't want to waste three weeks worth of work's pay from having to push around stupid Dim Sum carts to **not **see her favorite J-Pop band live. She had been excited for this concert for months of a time. Dattebayo IS the biggest hit in Japan since Utada Hikaru. Especially since this was a band even guys could listen to without having to in secret. 

"Hn, this is taking too long. I don't even like pop music. Why did you drag me h..." before Konoha's Ice Boy could finish his sentence the short tempered, and extremely strong (might I add), girlfriend of his slapped him in the back of his head.

"Sasuke! You have been whining all night since we've got here, for one minute stop being the Emo king." Sasuke just gritted his teeth, scowl on face, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance.

"Sorry for the wait folks, but don't worry! Dattebayo will be out in just six minutes; hang on tight! We've been having a problem that needs fixing!" an intercom announced.

"It's not my fault I have to come to listen to music I do not even enjoy by _force_." Sasuke grunted, but Sakura just rolled her eyes and set her sight back onto the empty stage. It wasn't always like this between Sakura and Sasuke. Actually, back when the two of them were younger just like any other girl in middle school Sakura use to fawn over Sasuke and worship the ground he walked on! Every day it was always, "Oh Sasuke you're so wonderful, you're so smart, you're so handsome, you're so blah blah blah..."

Eventually Sakura got older and what can be said? She got mature, she stopped trying to be flirtatious around Sasuke, and he stopped thinking of her as nothing but a pest.

Before you know it Boy starts missing Girl; Girl starts dating Neji Hyuuga; Uchiha Boy gets jealous; Neji 'mysteriously' can't see Girl anymore; Girl gets sad; Boy comes to rescue and Boy asks Girl out.

In the beginning, the relationship went pretty smooth, but they still have the same problem they have always had that neither of them spoke of since then: the fact that Sasuke is so anti-social, icy, and stuck-up that the two of them never really get _close_. It's always a few pecks there, a random conversation every now & then, sometimes a good make-out, but they never really _connected_. Although, Sakura knew it's not like she can force Sasuke to open up since his family life is so messed up even mentioning anything that is family related is a taboo.

"Ladies and Lads," _oh god, he didn't just use the word lads. This is so lame _Sasuke thought" Thank-you for waiting, but we now present to you...DATTEBAYO!" Sakura was so excited she squealed in delight as well as many other fans. Sasuke clamped his hands over his ears; he was definitely not going to have enough patience to last a whole night going through this.

Finally, as the stage begun to shine with multi-colored lights and the rest of the stadium begun to darken the pineapple haired guitar player of the group started strumming an easily recognizable set of chords from their latest song to become number one in Japan, "Fighting Spirits". This song in particular was actually pretty hard rock styled to Sasuke's liking, so he thought he would stick around...for now.

After a few repetitions of the chords the drummer whose face was strangely tattooed with red triangles started banging on his drums. And as he did this the 'fat guy' of Dattebayo joined in on his bass. But pineapple head, the dummer (that was not a misspelling), and 'fat guy' weren't who everyone was waiting for; it was their Adonis of a lead singer they wanted. Naruto Uzumaki. As if on cue the golden haired young man appeared out of nowhere onto the stage. All the girls shrieked and clapped so loud even people next door in China could hear...no, seriously they could.

"HEY EVERYBODY! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! KIBA COULDN'T FIND HIS DOG! DON'T WORRY! WE FOUND AKAMARU! BUT I PROMISE WE'LL MAKE UP FOR BEING LATE SOMEHOW!" And with that Naruto gave them a foxy sort of grin and winked at them before he started singing causing many members of his audience to faint.

_Damn, his voice is so annoying and loud. How'd he become lead singer?_ Sasuke pondered, but Sakura obviously didn't think the same. She was actually memorized by Naruto as she tried to implant a permanent memory of how he looked in person forever: his ruffled blonde hair, perfectly bronzed skin, bright blue eyes, and those legendary whisker marks on each of his cheek. Everyone has always wondered whether they were tattoos or actual scars since he never said to any camera whether or not they were. It was like a 'you-have-to-guess-for-yourself' sort of fun fact.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from drooling just a little. The blonde haired young man just looked so good under the yellow, orange, and red lights. Heck, even his sweaty skin was worth mouth watering over. Speaking of which, since considering exactly how hot it usually gets on a stage while performing finally after sweating enough bullets; in the middle of the band's forth song he just ripped off his black muscle shirt with the orange swirl into the crowd causing such a big commotion everyone near the stage got either trampled or shoved out of the way. Sakura was lucky enough to just be pushed away, but she wouldn't have minded getting a piece of that shirt either.

So Sakura looked around for Sasuke to tell him she was going in to attempt to get some of that black clothe when she just noticed he already ditched her.

_Typical Sasuke, _

Sakura sighed, this wasn't the first time Sasuke just 'left' because he felt like it. Well, this time she was not going to let it bother her because she is still going to continue to have the best night of her life!

As Sakura pushed through the crowds to get into the rumble up in front using her scary strength she could have sworn..._did Naruto Uzumaki just smile at me?_

Sakura waved the thought away remembering no matter whomever it was people would always throw one or two glances at her natural bubblegum pink hair. Even if it was pink it still looked so naturally fitting for Sakura it was amazing to people how someone could be born with such a unique asset.

After a few punches, kicks, and slaps here and there Sakura had to give up. Many of these girls played dirty because they were using claws for god's sake! Sakura did NOT have nails to do that. So she went back to a safe distance and continued to admire Uzumaki's bare chest.

"OK EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN A GREAT NIGHT! IN FACT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN THE BEST AUDIENCE WE'VE HAD FOR AWHILE! SO WE'RE GOING TO PLAY A BRAND NEW SONG NEVER BEFORE HEARD TONIGHT ENTITLED 'OH ENKA'!" _How can he still speak so loud? And without a microphone! _The stadium was full of cheers and clapping, but as soon as Dattebayo begun playing everyone hushed up to listen.

The song was fast paced and very hopeful sounding. Soon the people in the stands started clapping to the beat. Some people even laughed at the fact the drummer's huge white dog, Akamaru, had a singing role in the song.

"I wonder why...when I look at the cherry blossoms, it's so bittersweet

Dad, Mom...someday

I'll bloom, too! Just watch! "

Sakura danced and clapped following everyone else still keeping her eyes on Uzumaki.

"No matter how many years I'm away from home

Homesickness blooms in my dreams

Let's all make our dreams bloom together; let's all bloom together "

Sakura finally took a minute to stop gaping at the singer's chest to look at his face.

" I felt a little bit like watching the cherry blossoms, so I dressed smartly

But the world is shrewd and reliable and values the practical over the aesthetic

My love was a little whimsical with the spring flowers in full bloom

And all the girls were entrancing and gentle, both pockmarked and dimpled "

When she did she really could have sworn as he sang he just kept staring straight at her. It had to be impossible.

"Ah, though moved to tears by honor and kindness

Be a flower whose love is eartnest and faithful

The cherry blossoms bloom, spring is here, bringing happiness

Someday they'll scatter in the wind, that's why they're alive"

As the singing young man kept reciting his lyrics she kept her jade colored eyes on his azure ones.

"Let's all make our dreams bloom together; let's all bloom together."

Sakura wasn't dumb and she was _sure_ that Naruto Uzumaki of Dattebayo was indeed staring straight at her as if he were singing to her. The song did mention a lot of cherry blossoms

so...

At the end of the song everyone in the band simply bowed and said their goodnights leaving the stage. But Sakura noted how as Uzumaki left the stage he sort of lingered there still looking at her before running off in a frantic matter.

This was definitely a night that could not be ruined.

* * *

It was now Monday Morning. 

The second year students of Konoha High from room B-118 were all chattering about the concert from Saturday. Everyone was there, but Sakura Haruno was the only person lucky enough to score tickets near the stage. It's too bad one of those tickets were wasted on the guest who ditched her.

Sakura unfortunately let this get to her the night after the concert and ignored Sasuke and his single phone call (not calls). As she entered the classroom; she did not even feel like bragging to her once best friend, Ino Yamanaka, about how **the** Uzumaki Naruto made eye contact with her.

It's obviously of why she and Ino were no longer friends. Sakura got Sasuke and Ino did not, simple as that. Even IF Ino was captain of the cheerleading squad, hottest girl in school, and homecoming queen, if she didn't have Sasuke she just could not be satisfied.

Sakura slowly walked up to her desk in a sad matter looking down to the floor as she walked hoping the onxy-haired boy would feel maybe just a little bit of remorse for leaving her just because he didn't like the event. But deep down inside she knew _that_ would never happen. As she sat down she straightened out her navy uniform skirt pretending not to notice that Ino was walking right up to her desk. But she gave away that she did know doing her nervous habit of tucking her long pink hair behind both her ears.

"Hi, Sakura." Ino greeted with a smug look on her face. Sakura was NOT in the mood to participate in their daily bickers.

"..."

"Heard Sasuke go so bored at the_Dattebayo_ concert, of all places, because of **you**." Sakura looked up with a scowl on her face, but she had nothing to say. She was already too exhausted and frustrated with the 'Emo King'.

"..."

"You better not crease that giant forehead of yours too much Haruno, it'll stick for life and you won't have such a pretty little face anymore." On reflex Sakura actually let go of her scowl and Ino smirked to this before walking away to gossip with new best friend TenTen; which is sort of strange seeing how girly Ino is and how tomboyish TenTen was. But both girls did despise Sakura. TenTen for capturing Neji's heart forever. Ino for of coarse the Uchiha boy.

The pink haired girl sighed deeply waiting for class to start already. It was too bad she did not have Hinata or Temari in her class or else she could have someone to confide in right now as she usually did over the phone. But of coarse, during the weekend she unhooked all forms of communication in her house except for the television so she can eat ice cream while watching romance movies thinking of ways to kill Sasuke. Temari was a forth year and Hinata took a higher level of literature class. Every morning Sakura was always alone since Sasuke hardly says a word.

After the bell rang Sakura was just about to get up and go try to talk to Sasuke as if nothing happened but something amazing actually happened. Their perverted teacher Kakashi Hatake actually showed up on time AND without a porn novel in hand. Something must be up.

"Students, take your seats," Kakashi ordered in a lazy matter," We actually have a new student joining us toda…make that two new students. Please Welcome Kiba Inuzuka." _funny, that's the same name of Dattebayo's drummer, I must be hearing things. _Sakura lifted her face from her desk to look at her new classmates to meet eyes with...

"Naruto Uzumaki!" No one ever bothered to stare at Sakura for her outburst, because they were all too busy staring at the country's most famous celebrity standing at the front of their classroom. For what seemed like a long time there was an awkward silence until Kiba just started laughing and walked over to sit in an empty desk right in front of Shino Aburame.

Some of the students started whispering about how they heard rumors of the band settling in Konoha. This really did confirm their suspicions, if they actually had any to begun with that is.

Naruto just stood there as if he'd seen a ghost. Many of the students did not notice, but he was not standing there embarrassed. He was standing there in shock as he looked back into the jade colored eyes he saw the night before.

Right at that girl, with the cherry. blossom. hair.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, so how was it? PLEASE REVIEW! And Please don't kill me if you are a: 

1. Sasuke Fan

2. Ino Fan

And for people who only watch the English version of Naruto the songs used are real songs by Junko who does the voice of Naruto and sings these songs with Naruto's voice as if he were singing.

I don't plan on adding Japanese suffixes or stuff like 'dobe' knowing very well I'll probably use the terms incorrectly like many people who are not so well with Japanese cause I know I'm not.

Thanks again for reading and PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Toads, Dogs, & Pink Hair OH MY

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does because if I did there would probably be more of Naruto 'accidentally' kissing Sasuke.

**Note:** Ok, I hope I don't let anyone down with this chapter.and PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I apologize early if there are any misspellings or bad grammar that I missed editing this. So don't blame me because I already apologized! HA! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! It's REALLY appreciated,it makes me feel motivated to type since it's my first Naruto fic. When making a NGE one only ONE person reviewed and it made me type crappily. So PLEASE review, even if it's just one word! Like 'interesting' because I know my story is interesting! And that feels great! Thank-you MiservluvsDeath for that review and everyone else who has reviewed too. Oh and sorry for any OCCness I may have done.

**WARNING:** If you get offended by anything said I'm am sorry now, just in case there is because I've come to know people can get pretty sensitive.

* * *

Cherry Blossom Bloom

by Song Six

Chapter Two 'Toads, Dogs, and Pink Hair Oh My"

* * *

"WHAT?! But I don't want to!" Naruto pouted crossing his arms while letting his body sink into the bright, yellow, beanbag chair.

"Would you really rather continue traveling all around Asia with no actual...destination?" Shikamaru asked trying to calm the childlike teen. It was always his unofficial job to keep everything under control since Chouji has no idea of what to do, their manager Jiraiya is bad with being a good example, Tsunade is too violent, Kiba could only make things worse, and Akamaru isn't even human!

"Maybe..." Naruto relaxed his arms at the thought of being a normal teenager again. But he still refused to look Shikamaru in the eye.

For the past three years since the boys have been around the age of twelve they have been traveling around together as a band they decided to create since each of them knew how to play their instruments to the fullest extent. Except Naruto of coarse; he still could not understand how you can count using letters! (You know for stuff like sixteenth notes, 1-e-&-uh, 2-e-&-uh) So he just sings since using his voice is something obviously he loves to do...anyways, they got their big break just one year ago, but even so Dattebayo has been so successful they made millions in merely two months!

But before they had started traveling they all lived on the east side of Konoha which was sort of like the 'ghetto' side you could say. When they were just pre-teens the boys played only as a just-for-fun garage band because who would take a bunch of twelve year olds seriously in the music world? Apparently Jiraiya Sannin would.

To basically put it the boys went around Asia looking for gigs traveling with Jiraiya while Shikamaru acted as their tutor to make up for missing school. Although, you can't really just expect all their parents to just let them travel in a cushiony bus with an old geezer who is a famous author of a pornal book collection, Icha Icha Paradise. That would be like sending them onto an all boy Cruise for Catholic Boys with the church priest! (I APOLOGIZE if you are offended I couldn't myself. I myself am catholic anyway seriously).

So to ensure nothing 'inappropriate' would happen or Naruto would not do anything stupid his legal guardian Tsunade would come along. They even have to hold a concert in Konoha East at least once a month, visit every holiday including groundhog's day, call home, and even write once a week! But now the guys have grown tired and homesick and ready to return home for high school after missing the first year. Except Naruto since why go back to the city where nothing good ever happened? He really has no one to go back to. And having to do concerts in East Konoha brings back painful memories already.

"Look Naruto, we won't even be living in East Konoha anymore, it'll be on the West side and we'll never have to go back to the other side again. Don't you want to try going to school and make more friends there? And it's getting tiring having to teach _you._" Shikamaru said this all within one yawn. As Naruto started staring into space thinking Shikamaru quickly counted in his head how many times he had to hear Naruto say 'I don't get it'; all the essays he had to read about dogs; all the math problems covered in the flavoring powder from Chouji's favorite chip brand.

"1,328...213...154..."

"What's that? I didn't catch what you just said."

"It's nothing..."

"Oh, ok, but I guess you're right Shikamaru. You could never have enough friends right?!" Naruto said gleefully suddenly excited to settle back in Konoha. Shikamaru shook his head, _this guy gets too many mood swings_.

"So it's settled then, tonight you guys perform. Tomorrow we'll all move back into our homes, and by Monday it'll be your first day of high school." Jiraiya chimed in. _oh, NOW you come in AFTER he's calmed down_ Shikamaru sighed and left the room to take a quick nap before they would have to go warm-up. After he left Naruto's bright grin went to a solemn expression. Jiraiya frowned at another one of the blonde boy's happy acts.

"Naruto, what you need is_something_ to keep you company at night," Jiraiya suggested, but taking it the wrong way Naruto screwed up his face backing away blushing madly.

"WHAT?! PERVY!" the white headed man stood confused until he realized what the young man thought and started waving his arms frantically.

"No! No! No! That's not what I meant kid, sheesh. I mean you need a pet, so I got you one." From out of his pocket Jiraiya pulled out a small toad and he went outside to bring in a huge one. The small one was yellow with extremely puffy cheeks, while the other was a deep orange with black markings giving it a serious looking expression. As soon as Naruto saw these too amphibians he quickly snatched them from Jiraya's hands squealing.

"Awww...thanks Jiraiya! Well, I'm naming you Gamatatsu," to the yellow toad," and you Gamakichi!" the two toads croaked happily. Naruto was just about to go show the toads to the other guys when Kiba came in with his huge white dog Akamaru.

"Hey Naruto, whatcha got there?" But before Naruto could say Akamaru started growling at the unfamiliar toads and before you know it Gamatatsu hopped onto Gamakichi and they hopped out of the room together Akamaru chasing after. In a flash the two boys chased after their animals. Jiraiya rolled his eyes watching the two run down the halls after.

"REMEMBER! Warm-up starts in fifteen minutes!" But it was highly unlikely the two of them heard.

"AGH! Kiba! Get your crazy dog away from my new pets!"

"Grrrr...RUFF RUFF!"

"HEY! It's not my fault you brought in dumb frogs!"

"Ribbit!"

"They aren't frogs! They're toads!"

"CROAK! CROAK!"

"Fuck like I'd know the difference!"

"YEAH! Cause a dog-brain like you wouldn't know!"

"RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!"

"SHUDDUP FOX FACE!"

"DOG FACE!"

"FOX FACE!"

"DOG FACE!"

"FUCK FACE!"

"DOG F...OW!"

"Good dog Akamaru!"

"You're gonna pay for this Kiba!"

"What's the fox face gonna do? Is he gonna...AGH! YOU BIT ME! YOU ACTUALLY BIT ME!"

"YOUR DOG BIT ME!"

"WELL I BET MY DOG DOESN'T HAVE RABIES AT LEAST!"

"YEAH, BUT I'M SURE THAT YOU PROBABLY GAVE HIM GENITAL HERPES AT ONE POINT OR ANOTHER!"

"OH THAT'S IT!" But before Kiba could fulfill his threat someone had grabbed both of the boys' ears and started yanking them towards the dressing room. The toads and the dog continued their battle elsewhere and the two teens squirmed complaining they had to go catch their pets, but when they looked up to see Tsunade suddenly the two of them weren't so brave enough for anything anymore.

When she reached the dressing room she threw the boys into the room then locked the door behind her halting any escape. The boys hugged each other frightened of the pain to come.

"Heh, Hey Tsu...Tsu...Tsunaaaade, you shouldn't hurt us right before we're about to perform you know." Kiba stuttered out, the woman was extremely enraged. Because of their fight she could not concentrate as she was putting together their forms for the high school.

"Yeah old lady, and people will think strange things to find that two of Dattebayo's band members have gone missing..." said Naruto while he watched Tsunade's left eye twitch a bit.

"YOU BRATS BETTER NOT GET COCKY WITH ME NOW! YOU NEED TO GET READY TO GO UP ON STAGE BUT INSTEAD I FIND THE TWO OF YOU BEING IDIOTS AGAIN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FILL OUT YOUR PAPER WORK FOR THE HIGH SCHOOL WITH ALL THIS RACKET?!" both the boys yelped, steam was blowing out from her ears

"But, but, but..." both KIba and Naruto stuttered

"YEAH BUTT! AND I'LL KICK YOURS IF YOU TWO DON'T GET READY AM I CLEAR?" They just nodded quickly and ran out of the room as soon as Shikamaru came in unlocking the door. _Who is making all this noise?_ But when Shikamaru saw how scared his band mates looked leaving the room and then at Tsunade he knew immediately _damn women can get scary_. Tsunade just sweetly smiled at Shikamaru then left to get back to work. Knowing he would have had to get up sooner or later anyway he headed to the area to practice. As for Kiba and Naruto them doing the same cannot be said since they still had to find their lost pets.

"This is all your fault Kiba." Naruto grumbled

"Nuh-uh, you're the one who tackled me first." Kiba argued

"You called me fox face!"

"You called me dog face!" Unclenching their fists the boys both decided to just drop it knowing making Tsunade come back out to break up their fight again would be extremely troublesome as Shikamaru would put it.

They searched the whole stadium but they still could not find their lost pets. They needed Akamaru for one of the songs so it was vital they find the white canine soon. But since this was Kiba and Naruto we were talking about it was of coarse typical that being in such a big place the two of them would get...

"Lost is what we are."

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto would not accept this; he was already flustered with everything else going on. Getting lost in the place they have performed in multiple times before is not a good thing.

"Uh Naruto, I think..."

"Don't say it..."

"We're lost you dumbass."

"Why is this place so confusing?!" Kiba shook his head; _we're so dead as soon as Shikamaru and Jiraiya find out._

"AH-CHOO!"

"Bless you, hey where do you think the guys went?" Chouji asked tuning his bass preparing for their warm-ups. Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders while wiping his nose knowing the two of them must be getting into some sort of trouble.

It was already almost an hour AFTER the concert was supposed to start and Kiba and Naruto still haven't shown up. Shikamaru sat in a stool by the stage making the circle hand gesture he usually made when he was thinking, or just trying to make it look like he's busy so people will leave him alone.

"Where are they? If they don't munch get out here soon they're going to get it bad." Chouji started eating a bag of limited edition Green Tea BBQ potato chips to build up his energy for the concert. Jiraiya started freaking out looking everywhere running around. Tsunade was not aware of the two teens being missing yet, so at the moment luck was on their side.

"NARUTO! KIBA! If the two of you come out from wherever you are I'll...I'll...I'll buy Naruto all the ramen he can eat even if he ends up cleaning out the whole restaurant again, and I'll get Kiba that stupid 'fashion' dog collar even if it's for him and not that dog!...Well only if he doesn't wear it in public!" And as if they _had_ heard Jiraiya the two boys appeared with the toads and the dog. Naruto's favorite orange jacket was filthy and covered in what looked like and smelled like whip cream with pieces of grass; while Kiba was covered in purple goo.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Jiraiya just stared at the two boys all thinking the same thing. _not even going to ask how or why_

"YOU TWO! Get ready now! The fans are getting restless and if you two don't get out there soon Tsunade will have my ass!" Naruto smiled and opened his mouth about to say something similar to 'You wish she was after your ass', but closed it knowing now's not the best time. So he just took off his jacket since his muscle shirt and jeans were still clean and Kiba merely poured a bottle of water on himself pulling the purple stuff out.

"Ready!" The two exclaimed in unison, Jiraiya slapped himself and waved the four boys away to go perform. As they got onto the stage some random character with no actual real name or major significance to the story walked up to the mike in front.

"Ladies and Lads," _oh god, he didn't just use the word lads. That is so lame _Naruto thought" Thank-you for waiting, but we now present to you...DATTEBAYO!" As soon as the guy got off the stage Shikamaru cracked his knuckles and begun strumming the chords for 'Fighting Spirits'. Kiba just sat at his drum set for awhile but realized he had to start playing so he begun drumming out. As soon as he did Chouji joined in and Naruto walked up to the microphone clearing his throat ready to perform.

"HEY EVERYBODY! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! KIBA COULDN'T FIND HIS DOG! DON'T WORRY! WE FOUND AKAMARU! BUT I PROMISE WE'LL MAKE UP FOR BEING LATE SOMEHOW!" And with that Naruto smiled evily winking at Kiba before he started singing causing many members of his audience to faint. Kiba glared at the back of Naruto's head for putting the blame onto him

As Dattebayo reached the fourth song the blonde boy realized how hot he was from smelling the stench of his sweat, so he pulled off his muscle shirt and threw it into the crowd not realizing how many nosebleeds he had just created. _Damn, that was one of my favorite shirts too_ he thought watching hundreds of girls ripping it apart. When he did something or rather_someone_ had caught his eye.

She was the prettiest girl he has ever seen. Perfectly pale china doll skin, lovely jade eyes that shown brightly, and a head of pink hair. _I wonder if she dyed it. It looks so natural and unnatural at the same time..._Naruto couldn't stop staring at the girl, but inside he wished hard she would look at him. But it seemed as though she was trying to push and kick her way out of the stadium. This made him a big disappointed, but that changed when he saw she was heading for his shirt; suddenly, losing that shirt wasn't so bad after all. But in the end some girl with grey hair, round glasses, and in a purple outfit got it...oh wait that's a dude.

"OK EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN A GREAT NIGHT! IN FACT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN THE BEST AUDIENCE WE'VE HAD FOR AWHILE! SO WE'RE GOING TO PLAY A BRAND NEW SONG NEVER BEFORE HEARD TONIGHT ENTITLED 'OH ENKA'!" Naruto still kept his eyes on the girl he saw before watching her every move. But it just seemed like she wouldn't look him in the eye for some reason. (she's staring at his chest). He guessed maybe she was more interested in watching Shikamaru, Chouji, or Kiba. Maybe even Akamaru. That's OK, it wasn't even like she would ever give him a single glance at all if it weren't for the fact he was the lead singer of Dattebayo.

As soon as Akamaru started barking out his part Naruto joined in. Oh! Enka, he wrote this song because he loved to just sit and look at sakura trees all day, they were so pretty. He remembered his parents and he having a picnic underneath one before..._that_ night. He also made this song remembering how Jiraiya and Tsunade would always tell him to always chase after his dreams and to believe. Of coarse the band officially banned him from saying 'Believe It' after Jiraiya and Tsunade gave him the pep talk.

"I wonder why...when I look at the cherry blossoms, it's so bittersweet

Dad, Mom...someday

I'll bloom, too! Just watch! "

Naruto watched the cherry blossom haired girl dance and clap to his song. Usually when people told him he had great music he never really cared since he got complimented for it so much. But seeing how much _this girl_ in particular enjoyed it, it made him feel proud of his talent.

"No matter how many years I'm away from home

Homesickness blooms in my dreams

Let's all make our dreams bloom together; let's all bloom together "

Almost for a split second Naruto choked up a bit when the girl's eyes met with his. She was looking right at him. Those eyes were so green…

" I felt a little bit like watching the cherry blossoms, so I dressed smartly

But the world is shrewd and reliable and values the practical over the aesthetic

My love was a little whimsical with the spring flowers in full bloom

And all the girls were entrancing and gentle, both pockmarked and dimpled "

Naruto couldn't describe the amazing feeling he got knowing this girl was showing him attention. So he pretended in his mind the cherry blossom girl was his girlfriend and he was alone with her singing the acoustic version of the song to her.

"Ah, though moved to tears by honor and kindness

Be a flower whose love is eartnest and faithful

The cherry blossoms bloom, spring is here, bringing happiness

Someday they'll scatter in the wind, that's why they're alive"

Naruto decided he and the cherry blossom girl were meant to be someday.

"Let's all make our dreams bloom together; let's all bloom together."

Finally the song ended, but Naruto still kept looking at the same girl since he probably would never see her again.

"Thanks for coming to our show! Have a good night!" Chouji yelled, Shikamaru simply bowed and walked off stage with Chouji.

"Remember Ladies! My Dressing Room Number is 235! JUST IN CASE! GOODNIGHT!" Kiba announced before he hopped onto Akamaru and rode off stage. Naruto stood there for a few minutes until...

"NARUTO! You better get your ass over here NOW!" Looks like Old Lady Tsunade found out about him and Kiba getting lost. So before leaving to his doom Naruto took one last glance at Cherry Blossom girl and ran off stage frantically before Tsuande got any angrier.

* * *

It was now Monday Morning

Dattebayo would now be attending Konoha High School in West Konoha. Tsunade made sure that Kiba and Naruto would all share the same classes knowing the two of them would be miserable without each other. Shikamaru got into year four classes seeing he was the genius he was. As for Chouji he was unable to Join Naruto and Kiba in ALL his classes, but he did have those two in some.

At the front doors of the school the boys said their goodbyes to each other then promised to meet up at lunch. Chouji practically ran to his class excited to be back in a school again after all those years. It was something you would not expect. Even Shikamaru was psyched although he would never say it out loud. Kiba skipped his way to class. The only person who was not so happy about this was Naruto. It was rude to say out loud, but Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji would probably have only a few problems for the first few weeks of school. But he was_ Naruto Uzumaki_. And he wasn't being arrogant thinking this, in fact he was dreading the attention he was about to receive. None of the other boys were aware of this still giddy about being normal again.

Naruto sighed tugging on the long, black, cloak with an orange swirl on the back that he wore over his uniform, and straightened out the black head band with an orange swirl. God, does he have an orange swirl on everything?!

As they got closer to their new homeroom classroom Kiba stopped skipping knowing it would be so_uncool_ to arrive that way as he put on a 'I know who I am fuck off' face and stepped into the room. Naruto took a deep breathe and followed behind. But as soon as he did he already heard someone yell...

"Naruto Uzumaki!" All eyes went straight to him; he rolled his but then looked at the fan girl who yelled out his name. But as soon as he did he dropped his book bag and forgot all about the many students who whispered about, drooled, and gaped at him. He was staring at a girl with a pair of jade eyes.

Right at that girl with the cherry. blossom. hair.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think? Please critque or compliment, PLEASE REVIEW all in all.

Oh and should the toads talk? If so what would be the excuse to let to them talk?


	3. Dogs, Foxes, Pigs and Ducks?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID someone would have nail gunned Gai's mouth shut already.

**Note:** This chapter feels more like an incredibly long filler with only a few significant information that needs to be noted and a few significant parts that needs to happen so I hope I don't let you down. I don't know, maybe it doesn't so I'm never really sure how well my chapters go. So here it goes! REVIEW PLEASE! So I know what to work on. But don't ask me for certain events to happen because I hate it when the author asks people what they want to happen in the story and it ends up ruining the surprise. But I will ask a few things of what would you like?

1.) Talking Toads? If so what's a good excuse or else it'll because of...magical radiation from the land of...Fufu Berries?!

2.) For the new OC character how should she look? I'm thinking she'll be just like Hinata in looks with blonde hair, have Sakura's personality, and be a famous pop singer too. Her name will be Rei just like in NGE. Plus just like Naruto she'll have a messed up past which will be why she and Naruto were once in love and so maybe Sasuke will start to develop feelings for her with his past. Also she's from the dimension of the Ninja world which is why she fell for Naruto since in the Ninja world she was a princess he saved...you'll see soon enough...JUST KIDDING! Breeeath, I'd never do that just as long as people REVIEW MORE PLEASE! Mary-sues! I hate yous!

**WARNING: ** For Sasuke haters you are soon going to be a little bit upset with this chapter...just a LITTLE!

* * *

Cherry Blossom Bloom

by Song Six

Chapter Three ' Dogs, Foxes, Pigs...Ducks?'

* * *

"Oh my gosh Sa-Ku-Rah, I cannot believe you embarrassed yourself AND _the_ Naruto Uzumaki in front of our whole class in homeroom!" Ino said LOUDLY in her sweetest voice for all to hear as if their years of rivalry never happened, but Sakura knew better. This was actually her 'I'm a bitch and I hope you feel embarrassed right now' voice. 

"Yeah, I like totally know, I feel like so embarrassed cha!" Sakura mimicked, she thought for a second she heard Ino growl under her breathe, but the bleach haired girl still kept that fake smile of hers on her face. Sometimes Sakura would feel like this was wrong: their rivalry. But she never knew how to end it. Plus, she was never sure if Ino felt the same way or not.

"Oh darling, you _should_ feel embarrassed, don't worry! It's not like anyone really noticed." Sakura's left eyed twitched in annoyance. _That's because no one really does care but you! YOU just have to keep bringing it up like an immature little school girl._ Because they ARE immature school girls, what do you expect? Ino's phone started ringing to Sakura's joy; this meant she could finally rid of the blonde girl for lunch. Ino fumbled through her tiny lavender crutch and pulled out one of those fancy new phones from the U.S. with the fold open keyboard. Sakura could not understand who would waste money on something just because it had extra buttons and lights. (HEY! I have an EnV too so shut up...great now I'm arguing with characters I don't even own but write about, I should take a break I'm getting too obsessed)

"Hey, how's it going TenTen..."_although, even if it does seem like a waste of money it would be nice if I could afford such a thing_. Sakura thought to herself watching Ino chat with her new 'best friend forever' TenTen.

"HE WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL NEJI FOR STANDING YOU UP _AGAIN_!" The bubblegum haired girl was smiling, not smirking, smiling to Ino's short temper. Not in a mean way but a nostalgic way. Both girls were known for their equal tempers.

"NO! I DON'T CARE! HE IS GOING TO PAY BIG TIME! HOLD HIM FOR ME UNTIL I GET THERE TENTEN!" Ino chucked her pricey phone back into her silk crutch, cracked her knuckles, and stomped away with murderous intent in her eyes. Sakura doesn't hate TenTen, but she sure does wish she wasn't around so maybe Sakura could have a better chance of repairing her friendship with Ino. She had done so much for Sakura when they were younger. There had been nights where she has the urge to call Ino up and giggle like idiots for long hours like they used to.

Sakura continued to sit in the lunchroom reminiscing to the past when she felt the presence of someone sitting next to her preparing to eat their lunch. She turned to see who it was to find the moon-kissed skin that only she had the right to caress...too bad all she wanted to do was something more violent than caress that perfect skin. Sakura suddenly felt furious,_how dare he just sit and act like nothing happened?_ But Sakura_had_ to let it go; she could not expect him to apologize, and this was not the first time he just left her so she had to. Besides, this is how they usually solved their problems, Sakura stays mad for a few days until Sasuke walks up as if nothing happened.

"Sasuke, did I really like a fool in front of everything today?" Sakura asked in a innocent voice before opening up her bento box. She did not really care too much about looking dumb in front of her classmates; she just wanted to give Sasuke a chance to be nice. Usually he never takes it but today...

"No Sakura, I'm sure Ino was only trying to make you feel bad. Don't let her, you're stronger than that." and with that Sasuke started picking at the expensive entree of food in front of him with no real appetite. Sakura sat there stunned. Rarely did Sasuke ever take the opportunities she gave him to be kind. _Does this mean he really does care for me?_ Sakura smiled and kissed the top of his head before sitting back down to start eating. Whenever Sasuke did nice things for her every now and then it reminded Sakura of why she with him. He may be the Emo King, but he will always care for her.

Sakura started out eating small tid bits at a time but before you know it she was shoveling rice into her mouth making her food flying all over. Sasuke looked at his girlfriend; even if he would never say it out loud he found everything she did cute.

Across the cafeteria where it was packed, loud, and full of screaming fan girls the band members of Dattebayo sat at a round table pretending they had no idea of how famous they really were. But it's kind of hard to do when all these people were pushing their attention onto the four teens. In fact:

When Chouji's face was covered in sauce and crumbs he was about to get up to get extra napkins when some random fan girl wiped his face for him, screeched, and ran away with their new souvenir. Chouji made a mental note to always bring his own napkins wherever he went to save from his dirty messes ending up on E-bay Japan...again...and again.

All Shikamaru wanted was a little ketchup for his gourmet shroom burger. So he asked Chouji to pass the bottle of ketchup; before he could get the bottle someone had already grabbed his food and a bunch of girls practically drowned his burger in the red stuff. But it didn't matter whether they ruined his lunch or not because someone stole it before it ever came back to him. Shikamaru made a mental note to eat off campus if he plans on stuffing himself.

Kiba however was enjoying whatever attention _he_ got. So deciding to milk it all for what it was worth he had two incredibly skinny girls sitting on his lap; one of them feeding him and another one to hold his drink since of coarse a table could never do that for him! He even had another a girl massaging the back of his neck while a kid with a bad bowl cut and bushy brows acted at his foot stool crying joyful tears and exclaiming about the youthfulness of the band. Kiba made a mental note to ALWAYS eat in the cafeteria.

As for Naruto, well, he basically didn't even notice all the fan girls around him even though it was one of the things he was dreading about going to a high school. He just could not take his eyes off Cherry Blossom...that's right. Naruto not only decided that the jade eyed girl was perfect for him; he decided her name was going to be Cherry Blossom, but just until he learned her real name.

Shikamaru and Chouji weren't so dense that they wouldn't notice.They could tell their idiot of a pal had gained a new crush; the dazed expression, the occasional blush that must have come from something the girl did, and the fact that he hadn't even freaked out on a rampage after Kiba had called him fox face again, all dead giveaways. It HAD to be a girl. The last time Naruto acted like this was because of a girl they once knew from years ago named Shion before they left Konoha for their first tour. It was too bad she lived in East Konoha.

Shikamaru and Chouji smiled at each other nodding at how Naruto was acting. Kiba was completely and utterly confused by all his friends.

"Am I missing something here?" The Nara boy rolled his eyes at Kiba's cluelessness. Both Kiba and Naruto were like that. Just another trait the best buddies shared.

Naruto continued to gaze at his graceful little Cherry Blossom even if she did eat sloppily. But since Naruto ate that way too he didn't think it was sloppy at all. Throughout lunch he gaped at the girl and made his own mental note on how her left eye twitched when the girl was annoyed just like Tsunade.

"H...H...Hi Na...Nar...Naru...Naruto..." the blonde boy turned his head to see who was speaking to him, well more like stuttering. It was an extremely lovely girl who had elegant dark hair past her shoulders, a_very_ curvy body, a white complexion although pink from blushing, and unusually white pupils.

"HI! I'm Naruto Uzumaki...oops you just called me that anyway...um...well hi who are you?!" Naruto greeted cheerfully, he was always nice to everyone willing to be a friend with anyone who offered. The girl opened her mouth but nothing audible came out. Her hands started shaking as she held a C.D. by Dattebayo in one hand along with a sharpie in another. Knowing what it was the girl wanted Naruto took the sharpie and scribbled his name onto the C.D. for her.

"Th..Th...Thank-you Naruto Uzumaki..." the bashful girl managed to sputter out. Kiba finally stopped make googily eyes with the girls on his lap to look towards Naruto to ask for something and saw the shy girl: If love at first sight is true than this dog had found puppy love.

"Just call me Naruto, but you never told me your name." the girl continued to shake, Kiba continued to fawn over her, and Naruto continued to wait for a reply. But before he got one the girl's eyes went white (even if her pupils already are) and she fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"OH NO SHE FAINTED!" Naruto pushed the squealing girls away who were starting to ask for his autograph too, but before he could help the white pupiled (is that even a real word?) girl Kiba already jumped to it rushing to the infirmary yelling for a nurse after shoving the anorexic hoochies off his lap. Naruto stared after his brown spiky hair band mate surprised of his friend's sudden worry for this girl he never met.

"What in the hell did you do to Hinata?!" someone screeched into Naruto's ear. Naruto turned around to yell that he had no idea why the girl who was apparently named Hinata fainted. But when he did he forgot why he was even planning on yelling at the person who could have made him deaf.

"Well? Think you're so big and mighty just because you're a celebrity? Hmmmm?" _Cherry Blossom_. Her voice was a sweet sound that matched her pretty face. Naruto was at a loss of words having no idea of what he wanted to say to this pink haired angel. _What's your name? No, not flirty enough...hey baby, wanna tell me your name so I know who to dedicate my next song too? No, too arrogant and too thick headed. That's something Kiba would say..._As Naruto continued to be lost in thought 'Cherry Blossom' tapped her foot impatiently waiting for an answer as some guy with a duck butt for hair clamped his hand on her shoulder.

"Look woman, Naruto did nothing wrong. Hinata right? Well Hinata just fainted out of nowhere. Probably out of shock of meeting the guy so give him a break." Shikamaru defended in a lazy tone. Sakura was going to say something else but then her friend Temari barged in shoving away Duck Butt. Her_very feminist_ friend.

"Oh no, you did NOT just call her woman!" Temari seethed angrily jabbing her finger into Shikamaru's face. His expression was not of a scared like one like how people usually were with Temari. It looked bored and uncaring of whatever she to say. This only pissed off Temari even more that he didn't care.

"Well, she's a woman so..."

"For YOUR information HER name is SAKURA HARUNO!" _Sakura..._

"That's even prettier sounding than Cherry Blossom." Sakura stopped watching her friend's 'freak-out' to look at the young man who just said her name was pretty. _Naruto Uzumaki thinks MY name is pretty? Wait...What the heck does he mean by Cherry Blossom?_ He had a dazed look on his face staring straight at her. Sakura quickly blushed and looked away from him. Sasuke watched this tightening his grip on Sakura's shoulder after hearing what the pop singer had just said.

"Congrats to her," Shikamaru scoffed. Temari was ready to beat the lazy young man senseless when Sakura stopped her.

"Leave him alone Temari, he's right. It was my fault for falsely accusing his friend of harming Hinata. She always faints around guys she likes and I should have known better." Sakura said this while smiling at a now red faced Naruto who started laughing sheepishly. Sakura started bushing even more feeling a bit disbelieving that Naruto Uzumaki is actually getting embarrassed, in a good way, by her.

Starting to feel a powerful urge to punch someone Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and kissed her cheek while inside his head screaming _MINE! NO FLIRTING!_

"Come on Sakura, let's get to class early _together_." Naruto than got it, whoever this basturd was he was Sakura's boyfriend. The pink haired girl simply looked at Naruto and shrugged before she let the Uchiha boy drag her away allowing those ocean eyes to look at her jade ones one last time. By now even all the raving fans have left to get to class on time leaving Temari, Naruto, and Shikamaru; Chouji of coarse watching in the background munching on chips. No one said anything having nothing to say when the pineapple head finally decided to break the silence...

"So, your name's Temari?" Temari then gave him a 'are you crazy, I just tried to kill you' look.

"Uh-huh..." Temari replied nodding her head slowly with the same look.

"You're in most of my classes. Do you have behavioral sciences next?" Temari nodded again," Then I'll walk you there." and with that Temari suddenly just let the lazy boy walk her to class with no argument. Chouji chuckled to himself and went off to class also.

Naruto however continued to stand there with a solemn face. Just as he thought _something _good would come out of coming back to Konoha he learns it's not even reachable.

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura, earth to Sakura!" 

"Huh what? Sorry I was a bit out of it..." Sakura still could not get over the fact of Dattebayo's lead singer calling her name pretty, it was almost like he called _her_ pretty.

Ino was starting to get very annoyed how one of her partners for the writing assignment hadn't written anything down yet. Same went for her other partner who also seemed annoyed although not for the same reason.

Sasuke could have sworn Sakura was practically swooning over the pop star idiot. Of coarse she would, he's famous, handsome, and rich! Well _he_ was handsome and rich too, but not famous. But that couldn't be why Sakura must like this guy or him. He knew Sakura wasn't _that_ shallow, he knew she wouldn't be in it for publicity, and _never_ would it be for money. She may be the only un-wealthy student at Konoha High being she was on a full scholarship, but she would never give up good morals for cash.

"Sheesh, come on billboard brow! Pay attention and do some work!" no reaction, _this is strange._ Ino finally sighed in frustration and rested her head upon her desk waiting for class to be over. There wasn't any point if one partner was completely in 'Sakura Land!' while the other was too busy giving off 'angst waves'. But she would never yell at Sasuke for not working. _This would be a helluva lot easier if we had a full group_. The class did not have enough students for there to be five groups of four, so two of the teams had only three students. Of coarse, since Kiba Inuzuka joined the class now it was only Ino's group that needed a new member. _Why can't we have a full group?!_ And as if answering her prayers Naruto slammed the door open panting madly.

"Sorry...I'm...Late..." Ino silently thanked whatever god there was as she eyed the boy who was obviously tired from running to class.

"It's your first day so I'll let it go. My name is Iruka Umino, you may call me Iruka-Sensei or Sensei." (I know I said I wouldn't use Japanese suffixes but Mr. Umino or Mr. Hatake sounded extremely weird. Especially Mr. Gai…does Gai have a last name? Probably )

"Ok. So what do I do in this class?" Naruto asked as he noticed Sakura was in another one of his classes. When he did her face matched her hair for a brief moment before Sasuke took her attention away. _Who is that basturd?!_

"Well, we've all separated into groups of four for writing assignments. It's perfect that you're here so now Sasuke's group..." Iruka gestured to the onyx haired boy," Since they need one more member." Naruto nodded happily as he sat down next to the girl with the long bleach blonde hair. Even though Sakura was already taken maybe this girl was free, she looked pretty nice too...although not as nice as Sakura in his eyes.

"So your name's Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a bit of bitterness in his voice that was obvious to all three of the students.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha. And you are Naruto Uzumaki: Singer of the band who probably caused millions to go deaf." At first Naruto just sat there with a blank face before realizing he was just insulted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DUCK BUTT FOR HAIR?!" No one has ever said that about Sasuke's hair before.

"What did YOU say idiot?!"

"Basturd!"

"Dumbass!"

"So Naruto, at your last concert you looked extremely hot with your shirt off." Ino chimed in ending the boy's fight. Sparks of hatred flew from them literally.

"Uh thanks..." Naruto was never quite sure to say whenever someone complimented him. It usually didn't matter to him since they were always _empty_.

Ino flirtatiously bashed her lashes, Sakura's left eye once more twitched. Watching Ino openly flirt with a guy could get pretty agitating.

"So, why was the concert running so late that night?" Ino scooted her chair closer to Naruto as did Sasuke to Sakura. _He already said why at the damned concert stupid pig..._Sakura was not jealous nooo...she was just annoyed at how ditzy Ino was acting. Besides, she has Sasuke and just because she thought Naruto was hot, talented, and actually sort of sweet it did not mean she wants to date him. She merely enjoyed gaping at him while he sings in public.

"Well KIBA over there let his dog deliberately attack my pet toads Gamatatsu and Gamakichi. And _I_ had to go save them." Naruto said aloud to make sure his dog of a friend heard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"YOU HEARD ME DOG FACE!"

"FOX FACE!"

"DOG FACE!"

"FUCK FACE!" Sasuke may now hate this Uzumaki guy but he found it amusing how he got so angry easily by any insult. Iruka over by his desk buried his head into his arms knowing this was now going to be a loooong year. While Ino and Sakura watched the two boys argue they finally noticed.

Naruto DOES resemble a fox with those whiskers. Kiba is a total player so he's a dog, and Sasuke DOES Have a duck butt for hair.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what I do wrong with spelling or grammar or ANYTHING! Even if it's just a single word REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! Or else I'll start using this incredibly evil method one of my favorite authors does with their really awesome story This Little Sun God of Mine where they refuse to post a chapter unless they get AT LEAST TWENTY REVIEWS for their chapter before! So PLEASE REVIEW! Or help spread word of my story and I will be FOREVER grateful! Honestly, reviews will help motivate me type a better story. Because I'm thinking of a "AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS" rule although those sort of rules drive me nuts.

Oh and if you have any unanswered questions or if there are holes in my story that must be filled in the future please tell me so I'll know. People who help will be rewarded in the future some way...when I think of a way.

'Shion' is the name of that girl from the fourth Naruto movie. She'll NEVER make a cameo appearence in MY story because I want Naruto to fall for Sakura in the Anime and Manga NOT HER. And In fanfiction I want him to fall for Sasuke...why? Cause...Cause...


	4. Dont Got Your Talent but I Got Your Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID we would have seen Kakashi's face now.

**Note: **I hope I did well on this chapter! So please review. And thanks to DrendeSalkash (A very good reviewer who you should be more like if you don't review at ALL!) reminded me Gai's last name is Maito. Also, this is by far my longest chapter but it IS one of the most important ones to come before Naruto and Sakura progress together any more than so. I like to round my characters up a bit instead of going on with only small background stories.

SO WHAT?! I couldn't help but this chapter it was killing me! I really wanted to, so here it is and please review for the last chapter and this so I won't feel it was a **total waste of time.**

**WARNING: **This is basically a looooong Flashback so...heh heh...hope you like it anyway? Oh and no Sakura or Sasuke in this chapter either, sorry. But I promise the next chapter is 100 percent Sakura so you'll get to know her too. Well, my version anyway...

* * *

Cherry Blossom Bloom

By Song Six

Chapter Four 'Don't Got Your Talent but I Got Your Back'

* * *

"I thought love was only true in fairytaaaaales!"

"..."

"Meant for someone else but not for meeee...OH YEAH BABY!"

"Please stop..."

"Love was out to get me!

"You are embarrassing us. And yourself...if that's possible..."

"That's the way it seems"

"I think I just lost my hearing in my left ear..."

"Disappointment haunted all my dreeeeams, BUT THEN I SAW HER SEXY FACE! BABY! BABY!"

"See, this is why _you're_ the drummer and _Naruto_ does all the singing..."

"I'M IN LOOOOOOVE...I'M A BELIEVER! YEH-YEEEEAH! OH YEAH!"

Shikamara, Chouji, and Naruto all groaned in unison. Kiba had been going at this for over an hour singing song after song that was usually about true love at first sight. Kiba Inuzuka, player, loud-mouth (next to Naruto), and dog of Dattebayo was officially smitten by a shy, timid, and quiet girl by the name of Hinata: The student who fainted after meeting Naruto.

The boys were all hanging out at Naruto's place trying to finish their first homework assignments. Shikamaru of coarse had already finished but ended up helping the guys. Guess he didn't get to avoid the food covered math papers, dog related essays, and the many times he has to hear 'I don't get it'. But it's kind of hard to concentrate with a maniac 'attempting' to sing to the world of his new found love through 'I'm a Believer' by the Monkeys. (or smash mouth, whatever generation you are)

"KIBA! Shut up already! We get it! You love that Hinata chick! But we need work!" Naruto yelled through the blasting music from the stereo.

"Yeah, if it's _Naruto_ of ALL people telling you you need to shut up." Shikamaru agreed in his own way, but he still received an annoyed look from Naruto for his comment.

"No way-ay-ay-aaaaay! I will just keep on singing theeeeen!" Kiba sang in a shrill voice.

Naruto slammed his face against the glass coffee table that was in the middle of the sun room they chose to study in since it was simple, white, and had refreshing green plants decorated everywhere: perfect place to concentrate. But Naruto wasn't really agitated by Kiba singing, he was just hiding his grin. In fact he was sort of tempted to join him. But if he did then Shikamaru and Chouji would probably leave to study somewhere else because if the host was also going to mess around why stay? And Naruto wanted them to stay longer for more company since Tsunade was at at the hospital working overtime. From Kiba singing it distracted all the boys and they would get their work done slower therefore they would have to stay longer. As soon as they are finished Shikamaru had planned on going home to nap, Chouji was going to join his family on some event, and Kiba would be stalking Hinata...I mean searching the neighborhood for her house.

"BABY! BABY! BABY! **BELIEVE IT**!"

Being alone is not something Naruto misses from living in Konoha.

"IF WE BANNED NARUTO FROM SAYING THAT STUPID MOTTO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN?! EH?!"

He was alone for eleven years of his life! It was only until middle school where he met Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji did he finally have friends.

"You mean **believe it**?"

"SHUT UP! OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Kiba! You better stop, you got Shikamaru of all people yelling now!"

In fact, Naruto still remembers the day he met Kiba and they became buds.

But before we get to the flashback since obviously some people do not read the **Author's Note** I have placed my message right here in the middle of the story. I know...I've read stories that I adored but never reviewed but I vow not to do that again so please review or else I will have to use the 'no new chapter until there is a minimum of ten reviews submitted for the latest chapter' method one of my favorite authors uses. It's evil isn't it? So review!

* * *

(Flashbaaaaack...finally) (AND REMEMBER, the author's note at the bottom for this chapter is VERY important to read, trust me)

"Okay you runts, all I know is I don't wanna be here. I'm am sick and tired of working as a damned teacher. So just do the problems I give you on the board and try not to ask me for help got it?!" a man with two jagged scars on his face barked. The students of the classroom nodded and didn't even bother to ask the teacher for his name too scared of what might happen. Kiba was tempted though just to see what might happen, but usually guys with scars like _that_ on his face were dangerous. Plus, rumors went around about how this guy was once a war soldier and how he killed his own brother who was on the opposing side with no regret.

Kiba shivered at the thought of how cold someone could be to do such a thing like _kill his own brother_ (Ooooh...burn on Uchiha!) before opening the old text book that was falling a part with every turned page. Just then a young boy with wet, matted, blonde hair came barging in wearing a ragged, blue, plaid shirt and ripped jeans.

"I'm so sorry I'm late...I sort of missed my bus I guess." the kid looked like he was about to cry, but then he put on the saddest smile Kiba ever saw. _This kid is so pathetic looking_. Kiba did a double take and took a look at the boy again; he saw that he had scraped a knee and had a few scratches all over his body. They were not very serious but the raw knee looked pretty fresh. He even had bits of what must have been macaroni in his hair that the boy must have also attempted to wash out; which explained why his head was soaked.

"Just go sit by that guy over there." the teacher replied gruffly pointing towards Kiba before shutting his eyes closed once more from his sleep.

"Don't you want to know my name?" the obviously grumpy man just growled causing the blonde kid to yelp so he shut his mouth and slowly walked over to the beat up desk by the spiky brown haired guy. Kiba shook head in disbelief he had to sit next to _this_ loser from now on.

Ten minutes have passed and Kiba was getting extremely pissed off, the ragged kid not only smelled bad, but now he was talking to himself trying to solve the math problem.

"If two X plus four equals three X minus two then X is...how the hell is it possible for you to do math with letters?! That's what numbers are for..." the boy mumbled, Kiba shot his head up, _finally SOMEONE agrees with me_. But then the boy made the mistake of getting up to go ask the teacher. Kiba first decided to just let the kid go to his doom, but as the naive student got closer and closer he couldn't bare to let it happen. _THIS GUY IS GOING TO KILL HIM!_

"NOOOO! STOOOP!" Both the teacher and the ragged boy looked up to see Kiba flying in the air tackling the blonde kid to the ground.

"YOU JERK! What do you think you're doing?!" the boy screeched as Kiba continued to hold him down crazed.

"Don't do it! He'll kill you like he killed his brother!" there was total silence in the room besides a young girl who gasped. The teacher got up from his seat and looked down towards Kiba with a horrible scowl to match those scars of his.

"Uh...Uh...I'm sorry! But he wasn't here early enough to know not to ask you for help or you would hurt him...I couldn't let that happen..." Kiba pleaded putting his best puppy-dog face on. At first the teacher just stared down at the boys with an even angrier looking face right before he...

"Oh my god! You brats are such dumbasses sometimes..." started laughing hysterically. The guy was laughing hard; all the students were shell shocked _especially_ Kiba. Finally after doubling over the man wiped his eyes from the tears and got up looking down at the boys who were still in their previous position with the ragged boy on his belly and Kiba lying right on top of him. Some people could get the wrong idea seeing this sight.

"If I killed my brother he would be better off than working in the corner drug store all day...where didja get the idea I actually killed him," Kiba didn't answer so all the teacher did was shake his head smiling," I wasn't going to kill him for asking for help sheesh. Just cause I hate my job doesn't mean I won't do it. I only said _try_ not to ask since you guys gotta learn to figure stuff out on your own."

"Oooooh..."

"Yes oooooh, now get off your asses and return to your seats unless you have any _actual_ questions! YOU HEAR?!" the two boys nodded quickly and ran back but just before Kiba had to ask:

"Um, sensei...what's you name?" the man crackled once more before replying that it was 'Ibiki'. Kiba smiled and returned to his seat. When the bell rang for passing period the children rushed to get out of class to either ditch or to chat with friends. When Kiba packed up to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the ragged boy.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, thanks for...uh, you know. 'Saving' my life." the boy laughed; if it were anybody else Kiba would have punched them out for a smart ass comment like that. But Kiba felt this guy could actually be pretty cool so he laughed with him.

"Kiba Inuzuka." he said in return sticking his hand out for Naruto to shake

"So Kiba, wanna be friends?" the boy asked taking Kiba's hand. Kiba then used his other hand to place his chin in as if he were in deep thought, but the answer was obvious.

"Sure, why not? Hey! What's your favorite type of dog?" the grin on Naruto's face was bright and cheery, this made Kiba feel warm and fuzzy inside...awwwww...this is not a yaoi moment it's a buddy moment!

"Eh, I'm not really into dogs, I'm more of a fox person myself hee hee hee." Naruto laughed sheepishly and Kiba smiled even more liking his new friend more.

"Is that why you have those whisker markings?" All of a sudden Naruto was no longer smiling," What's wrong?"

"Um...these aren't...these aren't markings they're..._scars._" five identical scars on Naruto's cheeks, two one and three on the other. Scars. Even the red markings on Kiba's face weren't real tattoos...not yet anyways.

"How'd you get them?" Kiba asked without thought of how inconsiderate the question could be. But Naruto didn't even answer, he just stood there quietly obviously not wanting to tell him," Um never mind...come on, let's see if we have the same classes fox face!" The name was not supposed to be an insult but it sure did get taken that way.

"HEY! Who you calling fox face dog face?!" Kiba and Naruto glared at each for a bit before both the young boys started laughing crazily walking towards their next period class.

Finally it came to lunch time. All day so far people have been staring at both Kiba and Naruto in disgust, the dog loving boy could not figure out why. When they reached a tree to eat by, since the cafeteria was full, they sat down to enjoy their lunches. The tree was a bit far off from the back entrance of the school so none of the teachers would be able to see whatever happened there.

"Man, I sure do miss recess," Naruto nodded in agreement before he stared off into spaced fidgeting his fingers. It was then Kiba realized Naruto didn't have any lunch," Hey Naruto, where's ya food?"

"Uh...this morning a couple of kids stole it from me after shoving me...off of the bus..." Kiba just stared _that's why he had macaroni in his hair, and THAT'S the real reason why he was late_,"...and they even beat me up a little...but that's OK! Today wasn't all bad, I made a new friend!" And with that Naruto just shut his eyes smiling happily once more. Kiba, without saying a word passed Naruto half of his PB&J sandwich whom took it gratefully. The boys ate in total silence.

_Now this makes me wonder if that's how he got those face scars...kids beating him...but why would they in the first place? _Kiba thought to himself staring at the blonde's pale face.

"Say...Naruto, why can't you tell me how you got those sc..." but before Kiba could finish a group of rowdy looking guys came up towards their tree looking as if they were up to no good.

"Hey Kiba, you're in my class right?"

"Uh, I guess so."

"So then, why you hanging with the **F-kid**?" _What are they talking about?_ Kiba simply shrugged still a bit confused. But then one of the boys who came up to their tree grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt yanking him into the air roughly causing him to drop the food he held.

"Ack...cough...ack..." Naruto choked as the guy holding him shook him before pulling back his wrist to punch the boy. Kiba was surprised Naruto wouldn't even attempt to free himself.

"Why are you still alive if no one wants you?" the boy snarled still holding up his fist

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kiba growled grabbing the hand that was about to come into contact with the blonde's face.

"Why you defending the F-Kid? He ain't nothing but a waste of space." One of the other boys barged in. Naruto shut his eyes, he would not cry, he would never cry for anyone who hurt him, he _refuses _to.

"What the fuck is an F-kid?!" Kiba harshly asked shoving the boy who dared to call Naruto _that_ name again. The kid got up rubbing his head, but not before tripping Kiba making him fall to the ground as well hitting his head to the hard dirt since the school could not afford to purchase grass on their grounds.

"Uzumaki here is a worthless_foster_ kid didn't you know? And if his parents didn't even want him why should we?" the kid holding Naruto spat right before throwing him to the ground making Naruto scraped his other knee as well.

"Then why beat him up for it?!" _I don't get it!_

"Cause, Ma and Dad says the kid ain't nuttin but trouble wherever he goes. That's why his parents got rid of him in the first place!" the kid who must have been their leader answered right before kicking the laying Naruto in the gut _hard_ making him cough a little blood. The rest of the guys joined in, Kiba pushed and shoved but they were too strong. He felt his eyes water up feeling totally and completely useless.

"Just leave him alone! He did nothing to you, you jerks!" Kiba was incredibly enraged at what insensitive clods these guys were.

"Ki...cough...ack..." Naruto coughed trying to warn the brown haired boy, but he couldn't stop hacking up spit before he finally puked the contents of his stomach. PB&J.

"That's just sick F-Kid..." the leader laughed with an awful mockingly look.

"STOP IT NOW!"

"No way! Quit defending this little..."

"..."

"Worthless..."

"..."

"Piece..."

"..."

"Of..."

"AGH! THAT'S IT!" Kiba was NOT going to take anymore of this so he got up and started pounding the crap out of each and every one of them...well he tried but they were too strong. Eventually they all focused their attention on the dog boy before they finally had him in the air. Kiba was kicking and punching but he gave in as he saw how pointless his battling was. The gang laughed at his failure.

Naruto stared up at the brown haired boy amazed that someone defended him. He felt something warm inside.

Suddenly, once Kiba squeezed his eyes closed ready for the black eye he was about to receive they let him go making him fall on his bottom. He opened his eyes and saw that Naruto had pulled out a Swiss army knife. _Is he going to stab them?!_

"Leave him alone!" Naruto screeched weapon in hand shaking

"And if we don't?" the leader asked full of self confidence. Naruto hesitantly moved forward with his blade just by a step.

"Do...you...really want to know?" Naruto worked hard to prove people wrong, but he had to fake this threat, he _had _to. Luckily the cowardly gang of boys ran away taking the threat, though not without yelling behind them...

"Told ya Kiba! F-kid ain't nuttin but trouble! Now he's gonna hurt you and we ain't going to tell a teacher to help you!" Naruto gulped in fear that because of what just happened **again** they would make him move to _another_ home. As for Kiba, he stayed on the ground gaping at the knife Naruto held with fear clearly on his face. Naruto looked at Kiba looking at his knife before closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the hateful gaze that was to come. Why did everyone think foster kids were so...bad?

"Don't worry...I...I wasn't going to hurt them. I would never hurt anyone, no matter what," Naruto whimpered softly as if he were reading Kiba's mind," But if you don't wanna be my friend anymore I underst..."

"So is it true? What they said? Your parents didn't want you?" Kiba interuptted not paying any attention to the blonde's hurt face. You can't really blame Kiba for being so ignorant to the sensitivity of the subject; he was just a kid.

"No...I'm a foster kid cause...my parents were both...ki...killed." There was an eerie silence before Kiba's scared face dropped and guilt begun pouring over him causing him to say how sorry he was like a broken record. Naruto getting annoyed eventually walked over to him and clamped his hand over Kiba's mouth.

"Mmmph..." Naruto took his hand off

"What? I didn't catch that."

"I SAID GET YOUR HAND OFF MY MOUTH! Gah...it tastes like stale ramen and peanut butter" the two boys looked at each than laughed in unison

"Oooh, heh, sorry!" Naruto apologized. Kiba then laughed in a nervous matter before saying what he needed to say.

"No, I'm sorry; I'm total shit for even believing those jerks for a second...and for being afraid...but you know, those guys have no right to be jackasses to ya. Everyone here on the East side already has it hard so why make it worse for someone else right?" Naruto just nodded slightly to this, but he guessed he might as well tell his new friend the important matter before he lost his chance.

"Well, now you know I'm a foster kid...you don't hate me right?" Kiba got up onto his feet and wiped himself off from the dust.

"Of coarse not, what those guys did is something you'd think you only expect from the West side. _Those_ people on the other hand think anyone who's different is bad...but I don't...anymore at least." Kiba smiled, but Naruto didn't, he had more to ask and say.

"So...do you wanna know why I have these scars then?" Kiba didn't even say anything, he just nodded his head slowly.

"Kiba, the reason I have these scars are because I...well...I cut them onto my face...all but one though." Kiba was obviously a bit confused but also a bit shocked that Naruto was a_cutter_. He quickly glanced at the knife the blonde boy held in his hands worry coming over him this time around.

"See...at my first home the man I stayed with was sort of abusive you could say. When my social worker finally believed me she decided to move me. He got mad and then he left a scar on my face saying now I won't look as cute and innocent as I come out to be and junk..." Naruto closed his eyes regretting he was even telling Kiba his pitiful story now," so after that I guess it was a reminder of my first foster home. Then I decided every time I had a bad home I'd add a cut to the same side that Orochi...the man did. Whenever I have a good home I add a cut to the other cheek. Stupid idea, heh, right?" Naruto chuckled bitterly a bit trying to lighten the mood, but Kiba continued to stand there staring at his 'whiskers'. _He must be leaving out some details...he's gotta be but I can't believe it...this is just..._

"So that means you're on your **fifth** home?" Naruto nodded, Kiba gulped before asking another question just in case he might regret it..."Is it a good one?" but for an answer Naruto just smiled so Kiba smiled back relieved to hear what he wanted.

"That's good to know, but you know what. I have a better idea to use that ...er...knife for." Kiba took the Swiss army knife from Naruto's hand than nicked both his and Naruto's thumbs.

"What are you doing?" It was now Naruto's turn to be confused. Kiba simply pressed his bleeding thumb to Naruto's.

"Now we're blood brothers for life and we's gotta stick together forever no matter what you hear? So vow to have each other's back forever too got it?" Naruto nodded slowly,"I got the idea from this movie so..." Kiba stood there waiting for some sort of reply after doing the mushy thing he just did.

"I...I...I..." Naruto started crying

"What's wro...AGH!" Naruto hugged Kiba tightly squeezing the air out of him until Kiba finally threatened him with the blade. Naruto let go at the same time the bell dismissing the students for their next period rung smiling up at a madly blushing Kiba.

"DON'T DO GIRLY STUFF LIKE THAT MAN! WE'RE GUYS!" Naruto just laughed at his new best friend and of coarse Kiba did too.

As the two of them walked back to the school silently Kiba could have sworn he heard his new blood brother whisper, _thank-you_.

* * *

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO! Don't tell me you're having perverted thoughts about that pink haired chick already." Naruto shook his head breaking out of his 'flashback'. Kiba had finally stopped singing and was now sleeping tired from his 'performance.' He looked at his thumb, the knick was gone now but the promise would always be forever, he even remembered how it was after that day everything good started happening. 

"Oh, sorry Shikamaru..." the blonde apologized laughing in his usual sheepish matter. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes while yawning.

Naruto then ran his fingers over his cheeks gazing out the sunny window. **Six scars**. But life was good now even since his fifth foster parent adopted him officially...Tsunade (fifth, get it?). So no more cutting. He considered the bus he traveled in with Jiraiya as a home as well, so he added one more scar to the 'list' of good homes...he also did it as an excuse to even out the number so that it would not look weird.

The Nara boy gave Uzumaki a funny look as he watched him wear a dumb face looking at Kiba. Stop having Yaoi thoughts! IT'S BROTHERLY!

"Uh...well if we're done here I guess I'll just be heading ou..." as mentioned before Shikamaru and Chouji are never too dense to read their friend's emotions. And seeing how Naruto was forcing himself not to frown of coarse Shikamaru could tell what he was thinking,"...out, to the bathroom...cause I gotta pee. Mind if Kiba and I spend the night?" Naruto immediately lit up to his usual self bouncing around cutely.

"NO! OF COARSE NOT!" Shikmaru always knew the right thing to do since it _was_ his job. So he went to the bathroom to 'pee' while Naruto woke Kiba up to tell him he can't go chase after Hinata since he's spending the night. Chouji though had left for his family event.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! AND I AM NOT STALKING HER!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he listened to his two band mates argue from the hallway. He remembers that was what they were doing when Chouji and He found them. Yelling and calling each other...

"FOX FACE!"

"DOG FACE!" sometimes 'fuck face', but that wasn't until Kiba made it a habit to always use his colorful vocabulary in every day sentences.

But don't worry; the flashback to when Naruto met Shikamaru and Chouji won't be until later…it'll happen though.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So NOW you're reading the note...kidding! But thanks for reading, was it good? Bad? Tell me through a review! PLEASE REVIEW! I honestly don't want to do the 'wait ten reviews' thing cause I really want to submit new chapters all the time. In fact, I've had this one ready for awhile, it was killing me waiting for more people to review before I gave in so...STOP KILLING ME AND REVIEW! Or tell other people about my story. Or or or...how about...THIS?

* * *

Every time a person becomes the TENTH reviewer of the latest chapter they get to have a SUPER TOP SECRET short sneak preview of the next chapter to come two days in advance of the actual chapter being submitted. Of coarse right after they've read it the preview WILL be deleted so...will that motivate people to review or do I have to beg on my hands and knees? Well I hope this might do something...so tell more NaruSaku fans about my story please? Heh heh?

The TWENTIETH (if it's even remotely possible) shall receive the WHOLE chapter in advance of everybody else in advance of as many days as I wish, so it could even be TWO WHOLE WEEKS! Although I am VERY confident there will never be more than ten reviews per chapter so I might not have to as hard then. Prove me wrong?

And just in case people actually take up this offer...no fake accounts to make extra reviews. I'm smart enough to know the difference between a real account and fake one, I honestly know all the tricks in the book being as manipulative as I am. But don't ask _how_ or _why_.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed the look at Naruto and Kiba's meeting. I tried for a drop of angst then a lot of WAFF (Warm and Fuzzy Feeling if you don't know). 

Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! The more you people review the more I feel motivated to type a new chapter!

This chapter is Dedicated to one of my favorite Authors who is widely known for his books about being the Child called It. It's also dedicated to Lunar Chas's version of Sasuke from his fanfic 'Little Black Box' cause it's a hilarious yet angsty story that is beyond awesome. 


	5. The Seed Has Been Planted

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID Itachi's nails would not be painted purple...they would be orange with glitter! Yay for glitter.

**Note:** I know I always put this but I really hope I don't let you down with this chapter. It's longer than the first but shorter than all the others. Sorry for all the hold-up. If you read all my author notes you would know it was because of

1.) Percussion

2.) Sunday School

3.) Dumb Stuff

But thanks for all those reviews to send support! It motivates me to make a better story and to as Smash Mouth says 'Hang On' (it's an awesome song look it up). I apologize to those I have not thanked for reviewing since I try hard to reply to all reviews. If I did not reply back I promise I will this time. I Apologize right now for any grammar problems and if the characters get OOC. Oh and remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and read the AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Oh and the reason this one is out before the weekend is because this weekend is my competition, I gotta hang with my buds, lots of other plans and like hell am I going to make anyone wait any longer so here's a new chapter.

**WARNING:** Sasuke fans shall get mad at this moment.

* * *

Cherry Blossom Bloom

by Song Six

Chapter Five 'The Seed Has Been Planted'

* * *

"Sasuke quit it! We need to work!" Sakura laughed as her boyfriend nibbled on her neck. They were over at Sakura's apartment having their usual study date," At least let me go change out of my school uniform..." 

"And into _nothing_?" Sasuke smirked with a sly look in his eye thusly earning him a rightful smack on the back of his head.

"You are such a perv sometimes Uchiha..." Sakura gave a quick peck onto Sasuke's lips before heading over to her closet to grab clothes and going cross the hallway to the bathroom. Oh how she hated wearing these uniforms. A long navy skirt, short sleeve white polo, and a navy collar. It wasn't even considered a hot school girl outfit! It was more like sexy librarian, hold the sexy. Sometimes Sakura wondered what was the point of buying cute clothes if half the kids at school would never see them since she spent most of her time with Mr. Anti-social or at work after hours.

Looking through her closet she picked out a pair of khaki shorts along with a red pirate blouse. She checked herself in the floor length mirror to see if the look was OK._It's only Sasuke, but couldn't hurt to always look 100 nice all the time_. After spending at least eight minutes debating whether how to wear her hair she decided on tying it up.

Sakura was in a good mood today, but she wondered if she should let Sasuke prevent her from her paperwork. Sakura snickered at the thought of Sasuke not being able to keep his hands to himself when she heard a loud recognizeable giggle. Confused at who it could be she tip toed to the white wooden door to her bedroom. Both her parents weren't home and she _highly _doubted Sasuke giggled...although the girl had her theories.

giggle, upon hearing this again Sakura pressed her ear to the door. _Don't tell me Sasuke snuck someone in...or what if it's a burglar? Why would a burglar giggle? Maybe she..or HE is touching MY duck butt...I mean boyfriend._For a split second she thought of the person who called the onyx haired boy duck-butt for hair still in a bit of awe of **who** it was. But she snapped out of as the Uchiha started talking.

"Karin, be quiet, you talk so loudly on the phone and I'm at Sakura's right now!" Sasuke scolded _why is he talking to that stupid skank? He told me he never even liked her!_

"Oh I'm so sorry my dear little Sasuke, so how about it? She'll _never_ find out." Karin apologized in a very flirtatious voice. Sakura held her breathe wondering why Sasuke was talking to that girl. _Remember Sakura, it takes TWO to tangle_

"How about I think about it...?" for a second Sakura thought her heart had stopped,"...if I really were interested in dating, as Sai would put it, 'An Ugly Bitch' , but I'm obviously not seeing how I'm with Sakura. So stop calling or else I'll file a restraining order."

"But SaI's gay..." Karin whined

"Your missing the point." Sasuke snapped icily before closing his phone shut. Sighing in aggrivation Sasuke got up from the bed to go check up on why his girlfriend was taking so long. _I thought one of the reasons why I'm dating her was because she's the kind of girl who isn't high maintence..._Sasuke opened the bedroom door causing an eavesdropping girlfriend to fall over onto her back.

"Ow..."

"Sakura are you alright...wait, what were you doing laying by the door?" Sasuke asked raising a brow. Sakura merely shrugged her shoulders before standing up and walking away," You didn't answer my question." Sasuke followed Sakura to the tiny living room until she twirled around forcefully almost bumping into him.

"Why was Karin calling you?" the girl questioned with obvious jealousy, but in turn to this Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Sakura, we both know it was just business. Don't get envious."

"I'M NOT!" the blossom haired girl argued. Both Karin and Sasuke work under Konoha's most successful business man, **Itachi Uchiha**. Sasuke had only started early this school year while Karin had for a few already. You_could_ say it was coincidence that Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship problems only revealed themselves in the beginning the year as well...but that would make you as clueless as Naruto now wouldn't it? How is Sakura even supposed to 'connect' with the Uchiha boy if he tells her close to nothing about his family besides the fact that Itachi is a basturd weasel? How is she supposed to 'connect' with him if there's some older girl at work she only met once that is drooling over him every second?

"Come down Sakura and think rationally. If I really wanted anyone other than you would I still be dating you?" Sakura just continued glaring at his emotionless face. It always made her angry how somehow he would always win most of their arguements. Just once couldn't he let her win? Just once say he was sorry? Or at the least win with some sort of expression on his face instead of such an uncaring one? With nothing to back up her suspicions Sakura just asked what she always did during these fights...

"How come you can't just find some other job?" Both of them sighed in annoyance knowing where this was going

"You know as well as I do of why I can't do that." Sasuke seethed. _No I DON'T know as well as you because you don't tell me anything! _He for one always hated talking about work because of Itachi. As mentioned before: speaking of his family is taboo so speaking of work or jobs is taboo as well.

"Come on! If getting the 'Uchiha riches' doesn't matter to you why do you still try to get it?! Why don't you just get a different job or would you miss being the oh so lucky heir to the mass amount of money from your _family_?" Both taboos have been spoken. 'Not good' could be two good words to put this situation. But 'not' and 'again' are much better.

"This isn't about the freakin money Sakura! It's about earning their...**respect**." the angered boy took a deep breathe before he said that last word. He was so close to saying _something else_, but that would make him look weak or vulnerable. Sasuke Uchiha is not weak and vulnerable like his brother says.

The couple stood there for a long while. The silence was so tense even Sasuke begun to fidgets his fingers. Sakura never knew what to do after their fights were over except to go and act like nothing was wrong and nothing happened which is exactly what she did.

Sighing deeply Sakura walked back to her room brushing her hand over her boyfriend's pale one as if signaling 'it's over'. For the rest of the night all they did was work on their homework until the Harunos came home. There were a few 'hns' and sometimes Sakura would ask for help on something she didn't understand, but that was it.

After the cold boy left, Sakura picked up her phone about to dial Temari's number to tell her all about another one of her fights as she usually did. But Sakura pushed in the first few numbers before gently setting the phone down and plopping down onto her pink bed face first into the matching pink pillow. She didn't feel like calling Temari or HInata. There was only one blonde person she had the urge to talk to right now and it isn't Temari, but she couldn't.

* * *

It was now Friday of the band members of Dattebayo's first week at Konoha High School. The four boys had all agreed to not do any rehearsing and to just spend the weekend being normal teens. Only, it was just Naruto and Kiba's idea seeing how the dog obsessed boy was able to get the bashful Hinata Hyuuga to go to the movies with him...well, more of a nature documentary that was assigned for his new school homework, and she was just 'helping' with it. But that's ok if the white eyed girl doesn't know that it's a date. 

Shikamaru and Chouji however of course planned to practice anyway with or without their drummer. Naruto though had other ideas in mind since it's been a long time since he's come back to Konoha, and as he had said before: It's never bad to make more friends since he did not having any as a child until middle school. And this was the West side so nothing bad could happen.

As Naruto pondered by his open locker wondering how he could make new friends in this town the sound of clicking heels had begun approaching the sun kissed young man.

"So Naruto...doing anything after school?" Naruto had never been the best with girls even if having millions of fan girls everywhere in Asia. In fact, he had never been on a date, had a girlfriend, or even kissed a girl. That's right, Naruto Uzumaki was a lip virgin. It wasn't that he was asexual or something similar to the sort since obviously he has an infatuation for the pink hair girl, and an old crush for Shion. But Naruto is just plain a shy, scared, nervous wreck whenever it came to the subject of love. No no. Not family love, or friendly love...its_love_ love.

Naruto knew where this was going; this bleach blonde haired girl was going to ask him out. He really would not mind going out with this young lady in particular seeing how pretty she was compared to most other girls. But she still was not_beautiful_ like Cherry Blo...Sakura Haruno. But then again, she was already taken by the duck ass basturd. Besides, maybe gaining some dating experience will help him in the future if Sakura ever lost her fetish for 'butts'.

"I...I...don't know..." Naruto mentally slapped himself, already stammering like an idiot. As said, Naruto is usually not the one to act so shakey unless the term 'dating' came into the picture. She giggled at his sweet innocence, even as a famous celebrity he was still just an awkward teen.

"You know, my father recently opened up a brand new Karaoke bar for me as a birthday gift at the West Konoha mall. Maybe you could stop by and show all his customers the definition of the word music? How about it? You and me? You know, a _date_?" There's that dreaded 'D' word..._DeathNote_...kidding (but yes, I do not like DeathNote take THAT)...date. Naruto took a deep breath, so that he wouldn't end up saying something stupid, before replying...

"But how do I show people the meaning of music? Do I bring a dictionary or something?" the bleach blonde giggled thinking he was just joking at first but then she looked at the expression on his face before frowning. _Are all big famous people this dumb or what? Still, it's sort of cute in a way I guess..._

"Uh no...I meant you should sing a song or something..." Naruto looked at her with a blank face before smiling brightly realizing what she had said.

"Oooh, sorry I'm just a little out of it I guess. But sure, I'll go." Naruto laughed in a sheepish matter. The girl shook her head with a grin and bright eyes knowing she, **Ino Yamanaka**, had just scored an afternoon with _the_ Naruto Uzumaki of Dattebayo. This beats Sakura's Sasuke out of the water by far!

As the two fair haired teens planned out their after school plans (fair haired: yellow hair since people back then believed blonde hair to be the 'prettiest') A jade and onyx eyed couple were doing so as well.

"So Sasuke, what do want to do after school today?" Sakura asked casually trying to look as cute as possible hugging her school books to her chest. They had long forgotten of the argument they had the other night...at least the Uchiha heir had.

"Hn...I don't know. Why?" Sasuke replied with a monotone vibe bouncing off him. _You know why, why don't YOU just ask me out for the weekends for once, be the man!_

"I sort of wanted to hang out." Sakura said closing her eyes getting annoyed. She refrained from gritting her teeth, scoffing, or showing any other sign of frustration. She always has to just let it go.

"OK, so what?" Sasuke said in his icy tone, he doesn't mean to sound so bitter that's how he is, but it didn't mean he was going to apologize for making his girlfriend feel unwanted. It's just not what he does, but it did not mean he did not feel just a small tinge of guilt for doing it so often.

"Uh well, there's this new Karaoke bar that just opened at the mall...maybe we could go together tonight?"

"Yeah sure..." Sakura sort of hope he would just say no. If he didn't want to go out with her all he had to do is say no. Just say so and maybe she could have some sort of reason to not like him anymore. But how could she? She's in love with the guy.

That was **never** going to change.

With that Sasuke walked away after giving a quick kiss to Sakura's cheek and walking away in a very casual matter as if nothing mattered. As soon as he was out of sight Sakura wiped her face and angrily flung her school books across the hall as if releasing all her upset feelings. It made an ugly screeching sound from the metal spiraling grinding against the hard tile. The little things that made her regret dating Sasuke was catching up to her.

She crouched down onto her knees face in hands trying to calm herself before she would punch someone. Sakura was extremely tired of trying to keep this already buried relationship alive...at least it was buried in **her** mind. But even though it was the little things that made her resent Sasuke more than like him there were also little things that made her still have strong feelings of love for the cold Uchiha; the way he always defends her whenever Ino comes to subject; the fact that he lets her drag him wherever she wants; and the way he makes sure no one ever asks why she had to be on a scholarship or anything on the subject of money. He was caring in his own way. But at the moment none of it mattered.

"Hey...I think you dropped these..." Sakura looked up to meet a pair of glittering sapphires, a pair of pouty pink lips, and of coarse a joyful shade of yellow colored hair. _This guy could seriously be the poster child of what Happiness looks like_.

"Um, uh...thank you Mr. Uzumaki." Sakura said quietly, she did not forget how famous Naruto was.

The Adonis gave her a small smile while handing her the textbooks. They had pink book covers with pink flowers and petals decorated all over.

"Just call me Naruto; you know like Ramen!" the teen laughed. Sakura nodded and smiled back taking the book from his hands.

For a minute the two just stood there in silence. It was not awkward at all. In fact it was sort of comfortable in its own way. Neither really wanted to leave for some strange reason but neither wanted the other to know they were just plain enjoying the other's presence. But it was still weird nonetheless.

"So..."

"So..."

"You...like to sing?"

"Uh yeah..."

"That's good..."

"Yeah, it's uh...nice..."

"I enjoy singing as well…"

"Really now?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Yep…"

"It's fun…"

"Sure is…"

The two of them stared at each before bursting out into laughter at the pointlessness of their small talk. Finally, after Sakura had stopped to catch her breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, both from sadness the_ first time _and joy_ the second,_ she stuck her hand out to the blue eyed god. She thought of it as the right thing to do at the moment.

"Thanks for gathering my stuff for me. I can get pretty clumsy..." Naruto gave her a sort of sad smile. She could tell he knew she threw those textbooks herself, but she could tell he isn't the kind of person to point that out.

"No problem, everyone thinks I can be a total idiot too...I mean clutz...not that you're an idiot...or a clutz...I think you're pretty graceful...not that I've been watching you...I'm not a stalker...I have stalkers though too...not that I am stalking you because I said I wasn't...maybe I've seen you around...we are in the same project group so...but I guess...uh...You have pretty hair!" Naruto was blushing madly like a cherry tomato. Sakura turned a bit pink as well flattered by all this...even if he was seriously acting weird.

"Uh thanks, people hardly ever tell me I have pretty hair. They usually think it's freaky that it's natural." _IT'S NATURAL?! SHE'S WAS BORN LOOKING PERFECT! HER PARENTS MUST BE SUPERMODELS!_

"Your welcome!" Naruto smiled a foxy grin and Sakura pinked even more. The two stood there once more in a comfortable silence gazing at each other secretly for a little bit before Sakura than sighed feeling like she was obligated to say...

"So, my _boyfriend_ Sasuke and I are going a new hang out that just opened up in the mall tonight, what about you?" _Code Word for: Remember, I'm already taken. I'm so sorry. Especially since I'm madly attracted to you but I could never say that out loud even if I weren't with Sasuke. _

"I have a date with that other girl in our project group, Ino, at her dad's new shop..." _Code Word for: Don't feel bad thinking I feel rejected because I have a date as well...but I still feel rejected anyway although I could never say that out loud._

"That's nice. Well, I'll catch you later Naruto..." Sakura stuck her hand out for Naruto to take. He hesitantly took her cool grasp into his warm one wondering if he seemed too eager to touch her skin.

Once their hands made contact a strange shock went throughout their bodies that felt funny as if they had never felt this feeling before. Unsure of whether it was bad or good they immediately let go slightly jumping back with a gasp. And with that they both walked was in a fast pace in opposite directions smiling like mad people, but at the same time worried something could wrong and confused of what the feeling was.

Although one thing's for sure: **never** say** never**.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope enjoyed the chapter, if you were not satisfied I promise the next will be better...well I promise I'll try. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Critiquing helps make the story better so CRITIQUE I won't cry...unless you act like a jackass about it.; But I will seriously get pissed if someone takes fanfiction too seriously because it;s fanfiction for god's sake. 

Congrats to Arch Zell for becoming the tenth reviewer of 'Chapter Four'. Hopefully there will be a tenth reviewer for this chapter as well...I hope. Maybe even a twentieth! SO REVIEW PLEASE! And spread the word of my story! Because when people see the words 'Band', 'Famous', 'High School', in the same description as NaruSaku they go NO WAY IN THIS LIFE! Because they usually suck on ice. So please spread word!

Also, I had these three other Naruto ideas but I went with this one first. But I would like your opinions of which should be next once this once is finished...but that's a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG way from now, trust me.

1.) West Side Story: Naruto Styled: Inspired by this fanart I saw on DeviantArt, I can't stop thinking about it when watching Naruto. Or a Romeo and Juliet styled one. It's obviously a NaruSaku fic.

2.) The Wild...East?: Inspired by this fanart of a wanted Sasuke, showgirl Sakura, and Cowboy Naruto. Sasuke is a man on the run wanted in another twon for murdering his own brother gasp but hestumbles upon Konoha where Sheriff Naruto tries to befriend him. Over time Sasuke worries they find out about him being an outlaw what will he do?! It's a friendship fic between Sasuke and Naruto.

3.) Road to You All: Inspired by the second credits for Naruto Shippuuden. You know, with the doujinshi of Naruto and the really awesome song. It would be about an old fashioned town with this private school see? And the school needs a new gym teacher and that's where a young 21-year-old Naruto comes in.And it turns out he is trained in the art of killing being a ninja and all. He teachers the children to believe, dreams, and stuff and how to defend themselves basically. People learn. It's like a friendship fic between Sasuke and Naruto. But there are a lot of controversies.

Tell me what you think.

Well, thanks for reading and I hope you liked the new chapter. Watch for the next next weekend! And also watch out for talking toads! I think...


	6. New Friends are Troublesome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does (he needs a new name, it's annoying to re-type it!) because if I DID than Naruto would be showing up more in his OWN Manga since it's called '_Naruto_ Shippuuden' not '_Sasuke and Itachi_ Shippuuden'...but the fight was cool.

**Note:** I should burn and die for taking so long to update! I SUCK! So this chapter is as long as the other flashback maybe even longer. I really hope I don't let you down with this chapter since it's been awhile since I worked on it. If there are any mistakes or something like that PLEASE inform me. I shall not ask for reviews since I suck for not posting a chapter in about two or one month...I forget how long...I promsie to make it up by posting a oneshot thats NaruSaku and is based off a really awesome greek myth. You'll see. Sorry sorry sorry for not posting enough.

**WARNING:** There could be OOC moments...not sure since I didn't look over it as much as I usually do. I tried to keep in character while type this but I was in a rush to finish it for you all to read I'm sorry. Oh and this is a flashback... 

* * *

Cherry Blossom Bloom

by Song Six

Chapter Six 'New Friends are Troublesome' 

* * *

Shikamaru: genius with a pretty high IQ, and nothing can get past him. Especially not a certain Blonde idiot who had been messing up on lyrics _he_ wrote himself. But what just can't past him as to what was on Naruto's mind. However, when it came to the 'feelings' category that was where his best friend for life Chouji came in.

"If I endure it...any longer...I'm gonna live...die...yeah wait it's die right?"

"Yes Naruto..." _Could it be from being back in Konoha? _Chouji pondered

"Gotta hold it, in my hands? No wait, it's Gotta hold it all night and take _her_...I mean...or what is bear it, heh?"

"GODAMMIT NARUTO! You were the one who wrote this song! And it's about holding your freaken bladder to go to the bathroom for god's sake! How can you forget something like**that**!" Kiba yelled into the dazed boy's face. _Nope, it's gotta be a girl_ the chip munching boy concluded.

"Hey Shikamaru, check out the dilated pupils, the klutzy acts, the day dreamy look. You know _who_ he must be thinking about that's got him like this right?" Chouji whispered into his prodigy of a pal's ear. Shikamaru nodded at this finding.

"Well excuuuuuse me, don't have to breathe your smelly dog breath on me!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" As the two other boys begun to bicker Chouji and Shikamaru hung there heads groaning at this. It was Naruto who specifically requested this last minute rehearsal for help on this song, but even so it was because of**him** nothing was getting done. 

"It's always women isn't it that makes all this trouble? Man..." Shikamaru scoffed, obviously they were never going to get anything done with a guy as distracted as their lead singer,"Naruto. Kiba. Why don't we just call it a day? It is Friday and I'm sure we all have plans to get to..." both Kiba and Naruto shut their traps as their eyes lit up at these words.

"Great! I can get to my date with Hinata then!" and with that Kiba rushed out before Shikamaru could even tell him the schedule for next week.

"Well, I got a date too so I better...get...going, so you know..." Naruto was obviously stalling; there must be something he wanted to talk about.

"Ok, what is it?" Shikamaru sighed

"What's what?" 

"Don't play dumb, even though you play that very easily might I add..." the blonde started sputtering out a lot things along the lines of 'lazy ass, almost useless, sexist' when Shikamaru getting extremely annoyed stuffed a hand full of shrimp chips into Naruto's mouth.

"Mffff, mfff, mmm, mfff! MFFFFT!"

"HUSH! You're giving me a headache. Look, obviously you only called this last minute rehearsal to talk about _something_ now out with it."Shikamaru demanded of Naruto, but all the boy did in return was fall onto the floor on his bottom munching on the crunchy snack that he was 'forced' to eat.

"Fine, if you won't tell us than Chouji and I shall be leaving. I have better things to do than watch you eat like watching Chouji eat or cloud watching or something..."

"Shikamaru, we're Naruto's friend and if he needs time to tell us we'll give him time." Chouji chastised before sitting himself back down onto the white fabricated couch. Groaning in displeasure his genius friend sat down with him. However, Naruto still just sat there silently thinking to himself. Chouji couldn't help but remember that this was almost exactly what they were doing when he and his pineapple haired pal befriended their new ramen named one...

Author's Note: Me, putting my author's note in the middle of the story (again). Ok first I shall apologize AGAIN for taking so long to update, I suck I really do. S I won't ask for reviews but they WOULD be nice but that would be TOO nice considering how long I've been off. I'm sorry but it is impossible for me to update EVERY week but I shall TRY. TRY. I'll still give early previews to those who are tenth reviewers though. The last tenth reviewer never replied back I apologize that I don't remeber who it was. But if they sitll want a preview...I gues sit's a bit late...so I'll say SORRY again...SORRY...now back to the story. OH and read the author's note at the very end for a special message...not exactly special but good messgae sort of?

* * *

(FlashBACK)

"Remember students; those trying out for the school talent show must try-out today after school in the auditorium today _only_ until 6:00 PM. Also, thank your fellow classmate Shikamaru Naru for volunteering to help run the program with the drama teacher, master of costuming, Mr. Mondai! That is all." and with a click of the 'god box', childishly named by the kids for obvious reasons, the students went back to their studies. All the students had except for one in particular, but he had nothing to worry about since he had already finished his assignment.

"Agh, what a pain, did thy really have to use my name?" muttered Shikamaru as he gazed out the window. It was fairly gray day and the school year had come to it's second semester which meant it was time for the yearly spring dance, spring musical, and of coarse spring talent show which Shikamaru had 'offered' to help with it. But the real situation was more along the lines of Mondai threatening to fail Shikamaru if he did not do all the work to put together the program...I mean help with _some_ of the papar work. But really, Mondai is a manipulative lazy teacher who needed a real ass kicking; that's what Shikamaru believed anyway.

"It's not so embarrassing Shikamaru, you should be proud...at least you're not actually featured in the show." the prodigy's best friend comforted. Chouji had a point, running the program was a pain, but having to go up on stage and humiliate yourself openly would be even more troublesome. But then this led to a whole new problem: where in the world was he going to find real talent for the show? Sure, it was not like there weren't any residents in East Konoha with god given gifts, but participating in the talent show in this town was like just stamping on your forehead 'NERD'. Although, that did not stop students from wanting to come and watch the show seeing how they enjoy throwing fruits and vegetables at the performing kids. Some teachers even encourage this seeing it as an opportunity to fundraise by selling the food products outside the auditorium! But, there were rare occasions where someone would do something so amazing they would actually be greeted with a warm applause **before** being pelted with tomatoes.

But Shikamaru sort of wanted this how to be…_amazing _all in all.

Shikamaru always does things right and the reason for this was because of his now deceased mentor Mr. Asuma Sarutobi. The lazy genius had once been just an unconfident fool pretending to not give a damn in the world of whether he did well or not. The truth however was that he was just afraid of failure landing him with guilt for failing others. Asuma however taught him to always try his best for _himself_ and not others. How? That's another fanfiction you're just gonna have to wait for. But right here and now Shikamaru needed to find some sort of way to make this year's talent show something the school could actually be proud of.

"Ok class, time for lunch. Now get the hell outta of here!" Ibiki roared at the group of students who rushed out, but not because it was lunch time but because they had all dreadfully feared the day Ibiki would snap and kill one of them, and no one wanted to be that **one**. All the students were frightened of him except for his first period class for some reason. It had always seemed as if they knew some sort of inside story about Ibiki that no one did. No matter, Shikamaru and Chouji saw this as a chance to hang up more posters around the school. Actually Chouji had begun putting up talent show posters while Shikamaru followed behind watching; promising to pay back his chubby friend a giant box of special edition green tea flavored shrimp chips. The Naru boy may be a determined boy but he was still a lazy boy as well.

"Man, this is getting so boring..."

"It wouldn't be so boring if you helped." Chouji suggested in a friendly matter rather than an aggravated one. Shikamaru decided to do just that and peeled a slick poster from the pile in the wagon they had been pulling and started to tape it onto the brick wall. But apparently taping a piece of paper was harder than it looked. That is especially if you haven't opened the new tape package yet while still struggling to keep the poster pressed against the wall.

"Agh, troublesome tape..." Shikamaru growled ripping at the office supplies. Being as smart as he is you would think he would just simply open the tape package first, but always remember he's still a guy (no offense to guys). 

Suddenly Shikamaru sensed a presence behind him, and already flustered he was just about ready to snap at whoever was breathing right behind his shoulder when...

"Do you need help?" before he could reply a tanned arm reached over and held the poster to the wall for the so called 'genius' boy so that he may have less trouble. Once he finished putting it up he turned to thank the student who assisted him but when he opened his mouth to speak nothing was audible. The boy who he was looking at's face could leave you speechless for three different reasons. Reason Number One: there are five strange scars carved out onto his cheeks. Reason Number Two: there aren't a lot of blonde kids in Konoha East since usually they all live in the west side. Reason Number Three: This kid had the face of a total prince!

Shikamaru then started analyzing the blonde student from head to toe trying to figure out where the heck he came from...

"Yeah I know, these clothes are pretty big for me...my friend Kiba Inuzuka loaned them to me. His stuff smells like kibble but that's ok!" the blue eyed boy then had a cheeky grin on his face. Shikamaru then blushed at his rude manners of studying the kid like a bomb instead of introducing himself...

"I'm sorry, I'm Shikamaru Nara and this here is my friend Chouji Akimichi. We're working on the program for the spring talent show." 

"Well I'm the Great Naruto Uzumaki! And someday I'm gonna get out of Konoha and see all of Asia! Just wait and see!" Naruto boasted. This impression made the prodigy think of him as a pretty awkward and weird child. 

"Thanks for helping us, guess we'll see you later..." Shikamaru thanked finally but Naruto was barely paying him any attention anymore. He had his sapphires practically glued to the poster for the talent show," So, you going to try out after school?" Naruto merely shrugged and walked away in a sort of slump fashion. After that Shikamaru never saw the strange kid for the rest of the **school** day.

It was now getting close to 6:00 PM and the only good acts that Shikamaru was able to stir up out of the only five kids who tried out was Chouji and his bass guitar; not because they were friends but everyone knew how talented Chouji was at the bass guitar. The same went for Shikamaru and electric guitar which he might have to perform with if he couldn't find anything better then a kid who _attempts_ to tap dance; another student who can burp out their ABC's; some weird girl who played the flute who was actually pretty good, but it freaked Shikamaru out so much of how much she had been checking out his butt so he refused to let her go on. The other two kids...let's just put it this way: exploding clay and creepyly life-like puppets is a total death wish to those student's social lives.

"What are we gonna do?" Shikamaru moaned rubbing his temples. Mondai simply grumbled an 'I don't know' before returning to his nap. Finally, one more student climbed onto the stage and started singing 'Turning Japanese' by the Vapors. This was the point where Shikamaru started banging his clipboard to his head...

"I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so, I really think so..."

"OK! Thank-you for auditioning, you can leave now...please..." The student walked off staring daggers at Shikamaru. _So sorry I wanted to keep my hearing kid or else I would have let you continued sheesh_. This was driving Shikamaru mad how it was already ten past six and there weren't any more auditions. He looked to his left and noticed how Mondai already snuck out. Shikamaru closed his eyes and started thinking to himself different ideas of how he could get fired as the director of the talent show_...maybe letting loose a tiger into the school...hmm..._

"PLEASE! PLEASE! SORRY MY IDIOT OF A SON IS LATE! LET HIM AUDITI OH I KNOW IT'S PAST SIX!" _huh?_

"AAAAGH! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO AUDITION! THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT THE STUPID SHOW UNTIL AFTER SIX!"

"YOU BRAT! YOU HAVE TALENT! WHY DON'T YOU SHOW IT OFF!"

"CAUSE I DON'T PLAN ON BEING A TOTAL NERD FOR THE REST MY LIFE OLD HAG!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME BRAT!" Shikamaru turned around to see a gorgeous blonde woman with very big chest yelling at a child who too had blonde hair only his was more vivid. The other difference was that she had hazel eyes and he had blue. They even had different face structures so in now ay were these two blood-related. The boy must have been adopted by the woman which explains the bizarre argument they were having. Shikamaru would never risk calling his own mother an old hag since he does want to live long enough to see global warming flood the earth. 

"Hello, my son here did not tell me about the talent show auditions until just TEN MINUTES AGO so we rushed as soon as we could. May he please try out still?" Shikamaru looked at the woman would a surprised look. She just went from a screaming banshee to a calm peaceful young lady. _Bi-polar much?_

"Don't look so awed, the old hag is like fifty years old. She just uses a lot of gunk to cover her wrinkles and...AGH! THAT HURT!" the blonde boy complained after the older woman punched him in the head...but in a loving matter. Shikamaru inspected the boy. He looked familiar...he was the student who helped earlier that day only his hair was slicked back loads of hair gel, was wearing a ridicules looking red bow tie, had his short sleeve shirt tucking into khakis, and reeked of after shave.

"What's with the get-up? You don't have to dress up for try-outs." Kiba asked without thinking trying not to snicker. He came in right behind Shikamaru since he needed to speak with him about how he should light the stage being the only member of the technical crew. Naruto's mother looked like she was going to slap the dog boy for his dumb comment.

"Tsunade made me even though it was only an audition!" Naruto sighed in annoyance looking at this Tsunade. She simply pretended that he didn't just back sass her and looked back at Shikamaru.

"So may he?" Shikamaru nodded slowly not wanting to anger this woman

"Go onto the stage...oh and what are you going to do for the show anyway?" Shikamaru asked the fair haired boy, but instead of answering Naruto looked to ground trying to hide an obvious blush before pulling a tape from his pocket and handing it to Shikamaru," So you're going to sing? Kiba, play this. And you; just go up on the stage and show me what you got." Already predicting a failure after a whole night of failures Shikamaru slipped back into his seat in a lazy position. Tsunade followed and sat by the lazy student as she watched her son nervously approach the stage.

"Start the music Kiba!" Shikamaru called to the back and Kiba pushed play. The beginnings to the song could be recognized as 'Wind' by Akeboshi. An old favorite. At first Naruto didn't even fidget or move he just stood there looking at the microphone. Shikamaru was ready to throw his clipboard at this guy, but the blonde boy saw the aggravation in his face so he begun singing. What Shikamaru heard was...brilliant...

" My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve

Sneaking out the classroom, by the backdoor

A man railed at me twice, though, but I didn't care

Waiting is wasting for people like me..."

"..."

"Don't try to live so wise

Don't cry 'cause you're so right

Don't dry with fakes or fears

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end..."

"He's..."

"He's good isn't he?" Shikamaru snapped his towards the once scary woman's way. She look at true peace this time and had some sort of glint in her eye. This was the same glint Shikamaru ocne saw in Asuma's eyes for him...a glint of pride.

"You say, 'Dreams are dreams

I ain't gonna play the fool, anymore'

You say, 'Cause I still got my soul'..."

"Sometimes I wonder he never shows anyone but me and his little friend Kiba...it's a shame he would hide something like this..."

"He hides this?" Shikamaru asked in wonder

"Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down

Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom

Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing

Shadows of nothing..."

"Yeah...he...won't...he won't tell me why and he'll never admit that he's talented..._never_." Shikamaru was slightly stunned to hear this since this was the same guy who presented himself as 'the **great** Naruto Uzumaki'.

"You still are blind, if you see a winding road

'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see..."

Shikamaru continued to listen to Naruto sing. His voice was usually so annoying sounding but at this moment it was...sort of pretty actually. But as he sang there was some sort of hint of...

"Don't try to live so wise

Don't cry 'cause you're so right

Don't dry with fakes or fears

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end..."

...sadness. Shikamaru found himself standing and clapping in approval of the boy's act.

"Ms. Uzumaki, you should be proud to know I'm going to have Naruto close up the show as our best act." Shikamaru congratulated still amazed at the 'Great' Naruto Uzumaki's Singing.

"You mean Ms. _Hokage_," Shikamaru didn't need an explanation. Kiba went up to the stage to high five his pal, but Naruto was red in the face completely embarrassed," I'm just glad Naruto is finally letting people hear how great he is...not many people think good of him…" Tsuande's voice was full of so much pride and expectation for her son that Shikamaru decided this was going to work to make this _Naruto's_ big night because, obviously, it was meant to be. 

The following weeks were filled with many rehearsals consisting of Shikamaru and his electric guitar, than Chouji and his bass guitar, Naruto and his voice, while Kiba just did all the technical work. Throughout the school days Naruto would talk loudly, be eruptive, and pull pranks. During rehearsal he was shy, quiet, and very bashful to a point Shikamaru had to drag Tsunade in to get Naruto to practice his singing. Eventually Naruto started being more open about the way he sung, but only in front of Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Then, after five or six rehearsals Chouji, Shikamaru, and Naruto started practicing music together instead of separately. They even had Ibiki play the drum set for them having no one else. Their teacher wasn't so great at catching up with them but at least he knew the difference between a quarter note and an eighth note.

Shikamaru did more work than necessary for the talent show coming up with ticket prices and poster designs; renaming it a music show since that was the **only** featured talent; explaining to Kiba over and over of what type of lighting and sound systems he needed; getting the girls to decorate the auditorium; he was going all out. Was it from seeing that glint in Tsunade's eyes, from hearing how talented Naruto really was, or maybe because he had nothing better to do after having three straight weeks of clear skies. All that was known was that he has never worked so hard on a project as much as he had with being a guitar master til now.

A month and a half later it was finally the night of the school talent show. Students were all in long stretched out lines to purchase their 'ammo': mostly tomatoes and a new edition; eggs. The auditorium was full and everyone was anticipating what they would soon see since there was going to be only **one** act. The stage was decorated with cherry blossoms to Kiba's and Naruto's and Shikamaru's 'manly' dismay, Chouji thought it was creative of the girls, but the three had to admit. The designs looked pretty cool against the red, orange, and yellow lights. After a lot of rushing around to get everything prepared; having all the students seated and hushed; tuning the instruments; trying to explain to Naruto why you shouldn't being eating Ramen right before singing they came to a road bump...

"Sorry runts but I can't help you guys tonight..." Ibiki apologized with true sincerity, he had shown up with a broken leg and broken arm. How he got it? No one dared asked but now the the boys didn't know what they were going to do...not even the genius pineapple haired boy.

"This is a complete disaster, without a drummer how are we going to do 'Shissou' without a drummer! That's impossible!" Shikamaru had just spent the past few months not being himself, he had been working his fullest and not being lazy for this. For Naruto's stepmom. For Naruto. And now because they had no drummer they weren't going to perform...

"Guess we're not going to play...oh well!" Naruto chimed in a very _cheerful_ matter.

"I can play this, this looks damn easy!" Kiba said as he looked through the music for the drum set. Shikamaru shook his head_...no way...yeah right_

"Kiba, do you know how difficult the drum set is for 'Shissou'? We just had Ibiki play quarter notes and switch to different cymbals and drums at certain times, you can do that instead..." Shikamaru said trying to take the music from Kiba, but the dog boy wouldn't let go. He really did have a serious expression as if he really could pull it off...

"Trust me ya lazy ass, all you gotta do is hit certain stuff when it says...watch!" Kiba walked over to the drums and sat down, but now before setting up hundreds of music stands around him so that he could sight read everything. Then he grabbed the drumsticks and started banging at crazy rhythms that didn't make sense. Even Chouji was about to tell Kiba to give up when he paused and tried again only this time...he played every note right on beat...

"Whoa."

"Wow..."

"Show-off..."

"What did you say Fox Face!"

"I said you're a show-off DOG FACE!"

"FOX FACE!"

"DOG FACE!"

"FUC..."

"STOOOOOP! Kiba, you're our drummer we're gonna go on everyone get ready!" Shikamaru commanded interupting Kiba and Naruto's ramble. Chouji begun tuning his bass on dot and Kiba looked through more of the music even if this were all new to him...who would have thought that the guy with the lowest grades, besides Naruto, was a musical genius? Shikamaru too was just about to get prepared when he saw that Naruto just sat on the ground not doing anything to prepare himself...

"What are you doing? We have to go on Naruto..." the blonde boy didn't even budge, he continued to sit there in thought," what's wrong?" Naruto still didn't say anything. Shikamaru sighed and gathered up the other two boys and stood around Naruto.

"Look, I specially prepared this night to be yours for you do you understand? Because your mom really wants this for you...but if you won't tell us what's wrong we'll just sit here and wait for you to be ready." Shikamaru didn't even attempt to pry the information from the tanned boy. Instead, he gave Naruto a choice.

After ten minutes or so Kiba started complaining how they should start now, he seemed to want to play the drums. The dog boy was really enjoying it. But Shikamaru stood his ground since he didn't want make Naruto do something he didn't want to do. This was **his** night.

"I don't know if..." Chouji stopped snacking on yam-yams and Kiba stopped drumming on the stage floor.

"You don't know what?"

"If I should tell you..."

"Why?"

"Are..." Naruto paused for a whole minute staring down at the ground still sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"Well?"

"Are we friends Shikamaru?" Naruto looked Shikamaru right into his eyes as he said this with his sparkling blue ones that looked at the verge of tears if Shikamaru were to say what he didn't want to hear. Shikamaru wanted to smile...

"Of coarse Naruto, that's why we're not going to make you perform if you don't want to. Heck, you don't even have to tell us why you don't have much self esteem like your step mom says. You, me, Kiba, and Chouji are friends forever ok...?" right when Shikamaru finished his sentence Naruto jumped up and hugged him. It was such a mushy moment Kiba and Chouji joined in.

"Since we're friends I promise I'll tell you someday Shikamaru, you too Chouji..." Naruto said starting to get teary eyed

"Yeah man! Buds for life and until the end of time and always and forever and and and and and..." Kiba started

"God this is troublesome..."

"You say that a lot you know Shikamaru?" KIba said a bit annoyed that Shikamaru ruined the moment

"Is it your trademark now?" Chouji laughed

"Actually...I think it is..." the boys laughed but then immediately let go of each other embarrassed. After standing in an awkward silence for a bit Naruto marched right up to the microphone and the other boys followed after. The curtains raised and the students actually cheered since it was beginning to feel like a rock concert. Especially since right before settling himself on the drum set Kiba turned on fog machines, dimmed the lights, started some lasers her added, and even stole the microphone from Naruto and yelled out...

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" The students even replied back in a 'yeah!'. Naruto took his microphone back, ruffled his hair for 'bad boy effect' and yelled out himself...

"STUDENTS AND FACULTY WE PRESENT TO YOU...what's our band's name?" Naruto whispered to the other boys. They all shrugged their shoulders and smiled upon realizing they really could become a real band after this. 

"Just make something up." Shikamaru whispered back, Naruto nodded and yelled...

"DATTEBAYO!"

"WHAT KIND OF LAME FUCK BRAIN NAME IS THAT!"

"SHUT UP KIBA!"

"YOU SHUT UP FOX FOX FACE!" but before the two could get in a bicker _again_ and _on stage_ Shikamaru started strumming out the beginnings of 'Shissou' forcing Kiba to begin. The beat was quick, the melody was loud, the crowd was wild. This truly was the beginning of Dattebayo...

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Ok fine...I'mgoingonmyveryfirstdateandit'swiththisreallynicegirlandIdon'tknowwhattodopleasehelpme!" Naruto sputtered quickly breaking Chouji out of his trance of nostalgicness.

"Troublesome...it's wlays woman...ok Naruto. Here's what you can do..."

_You, me, Kiba, and Chouji are friends ok_

"Forever..." Chouji said softly smiling

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok...how was it? You don't have to review this time since I took so long to post but review if you want. It helps a lot! And if there is a tenth reviewer still I promise a preview I swear to...all that is Ouran High School Host Club...seriously this time.

But here's a bit of warning, I'm going to do a pattern with my chapters. It'll go like this if you're curious:

Flashback

Normal

Normal

Flashback

Big NaruSaku Moment

Flashback

Normal

Normal

Flashback

Big Narusaku Moment

Get it? Got it? Go! Sorry, the 'GGG' is the title of an original story...don't ask about it trust me. Not yet. It shall remain that way. Only the first chapter is not in flashback but the rest of go by the pattern.

That's it and SORRY for taking so long, I promise this fanfic shall updated when I CAN but not weekly, can't pull ideas out of my butt I'm sorry!

* * *


	7. Sing Your Hearts Out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID there would be more Kiba time!

**Note: **Ok, sorry for the really long time to update. SORRY! But I hope you review anyway because there were only _nine_ reviews for the last chapter last time I checked so no one got the sneak preview. Ah well...but PLEASE REVIEW! Tenth will get a sneak preview! I didn't do that for a few other chapters because I was a lazy ass I apologize. But I WILL follow through this time. Oh and you NEED to read the author's note at the very end because there is a special surprise. Not a BIG one though but it's a surprise.

**WARNING: **There's a little bit of bashing for everyone. Bashing fo Naruto, bashing for Neji, and not really any for Sasuke. In fact, I made Neji look like a total ass. And You guys might hate me by the end of this chapter...BUT DON'T WORRY! Just read the author's note at the end. But because of Sasuke's lost in the latest few chapters of the Naruto Manga I decided to start cutting him some slack in the story. HEY! I don't hate him OK, so he was never going to be the 'evil' character of the story anyway. Sorry to disappoint those who hate him. I respect your loathing for the emo boy.

* * *

Cherry Blossom Bloom

by Song Six

Chapter Seven 'Sing Your Hearts Out'

* * *

While sighing in frustration, Sasuke sat down on the cool marble surface of a fountain edging trying to relax his mind. He had spent most of his afternoon trying to come up with a solution for the current stock problems the Uchiha Corp had been having from _his_ mistake. No such luck unfortunately. So of coarse he was feeling flustered when Sakura had repeatedly called him to make sure he was coming to the mall with her. _Why does she insist on going to some new karaoke bar? We already went to the old one two weeks ago! AGH! Women..._it may not seem fair for Sasuke to blame Sakura for the reason as to why he never gets much resting time, but he couldn't help it. The pressure of trying to keep his portion of the company stable; the pressure of trying to earn his parents, more like his father's,...'respect'; the pressure of keeping Sakura smiling; worst of all, the pressure of getting Itachi's attention.

Many people would think Sasuke hated his brother with a burning passion, but what they never realize is that Sasuke was just trying to cover up the fact that he wants his brother to think he was special...to love him and be with him like how they used to be when Sasuke was just a little boy. But that all stopped when his father forced Itachi to attend a special school for the gifted and talented in Europe being the prodigy he was. The lonely Uchiha still savors the memories he had with his brother before the business ruined everything.

"Looks like I found religion because there is a god, and he hates me." Sasuke groaned while rubbing his temples. Before he had arrived at the Mall he had just finished yelling at Sakura for bothering him from the soothing nap he dreadfully needed. Obviously, Sasuke was not the best at apologies and he never knew what was the right way to say sorry. Each time they fought he always hoped Sakura would end it for him. But even so it did not mean he did not care because in fact he did deeply. This so called 'ice prince', as many call him, did not know when it happened but somewhere along the line he started loving the pink haired Haruno. Not to say that he was **in** love with the girl, but he did care for her deeply. It was just painfully hard for him to express how guilty ridden he feels whenever he hurts her. And whenever it came to Sakura it always seemed as if fate were against him. Like at the 'Dattebayo' concert when his father's secretary called him.

(Quickie Flashback!)

Ring Ring _Why now? _Assuming that the call was going to be quick Sasuke left Sakura in the middle of the raging crowd to go outside so that he would be able to hear the call. He didn't bother to inform Sakura not wanting to spoil the fun for her.

"Sasuke Uchiha can I help you?" Sasuke answered neutrally, but his faced revealed the annoyance he was feeling

"Sasuke, Mr. Uchiha needs you to come by the office building immediately."

"What? Why? I'm in the middle of something important." _This better not be another last minute meeting. Every single damn time he holds one it's right in the middle of my dates!_

"It seems as though you had made an error with your paperwork. You need to come right now because Mr. Uchi...you father is very angry with you. Just hurry!" and with that his _grandmother_ Uruichi hung up. Sasuke shook his head and made a run for it out of the stadium hoping to catch a quick taxi. There's this saying that goes 'If you Assume you shall make an Ass of me and You'. Too bad not only did Sasuke assume the call would be quick, but he assumed Sakura would be understanding of another one of his leavings.

_I'm sorry Sakura_

(End of Quickie Flashback)

"Uchiha, what's your problem?" Sasuke looked up and was faced with a long haired, pale eyed, boy. Otherwise known as Captain Destiny! Neji Hyuuga.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Sasuke seethed, just hearing this guy's voice made him tick.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering why you were sitting here sulking even though I heard you and your girlfrie...tch...you and Sakura were going to check out the Kareoke bar that opened up." Neji said with a very pleased face. Instead of replying Sasuke just gave him his icy glare and walked off hoping to find his girlfriend so that he could attempt to apologize...even though she would just end up ending their fight _again_.

"You know Sasuke. When I saw her she was looking pretty lonely as well. Please inform Sakura that I shall be returning in a few minutes." Hearing this Sasuke could just _feel_ the smirk that he knew was planted on the older boy's face. But what he said did get him a bit riled up inside.

_Sasuke you jerk!_ Sakura sat lonesome in what turned out to be her EX best friend's karaoke bar. She waited for her strawberry smoothie to come with very short patience. The pinkette was ready to punch something or someone! At first Sakura was sad and hurt when Sasuke screamed through the phone. But not she was _mad_ and hurt because Neji just _had_ to hit on her while she was in a foul mood. Nothing could brighten, what was supposed to be a perfect, day now.

"Hey Sakura!" Her stomach knotted up tightly at the sound of the bright sounding voice. With hope rising up inside her chest Sakura turned around swiftly to the entrance of the bar to see Naruto Uzumaki waving at her frantically smiling and all. Suddenly Sakura's troubles all went away as she started daydreaming of the 'What Ifs' that could happen within the next few hours...but of coarse all that was crushed as soon as a bleach blonde leech attached herself to Naruto's arm.

_THAT SKANK!_

"Oh, hi...Naruto," Sakura responded bashfully," Ino..." then icily

"Forehead."

"Pig."

"Huh?" Naruto was completely confused at the sudden random phrases the two girls used. Pig? Forehead? What's next? Lawn mower...

"Lawn Mower!" the two seething girls shot confused looks at the incredibly Naive boy,"Uh sorry...thought we were playing a game...heh?" Ino giggled and pulled Naruto to the front of the stage leaving Sakura half angry and half...dumbfounded that Naruto had no idea of the tension that was in the air.

"Hey everyone! Thank-you for coming to the grand opening of my new Karaoke bar! I'd like to thank Daddy most of all for the wonderful birthday gift!" _That's right, it was Ino Pig's birthday last week_. Even they were no longer best friends Sakura still purchased a gift for Ino anyway. In fact, she did so for every birthday of her EX best friend's and left the gifts in the back of her closet in hopes someday she could present them as a best friend once more. She could have used the money for the necessities she rarely has but the presents were to important to her.

"What can I say? Our flower business brought in a lot of extra money?" Inoichi said sheepishly rubbing his head embarrassed by his mass amounts of money. They used to sell only flower, but ever since they begun catering for big names they've brought a good cash flow.

"Anyways..." Ino said in an annoyed tone, _Spoilt Brat_," I have brought a special guest to sing for us tonight since that **is** what this place is for right? So I present you _my_ date, your _dream_ date, and Japan's favorite singer, Naruto UzumakI!" Naruto smiled in unease of how Ino was treating him like a trophy boyfriend, but she mistook the expression for shyness.

"Um, Ino..."

"So what will you sing for the crowd?" Ino gave him a look of pleading eyes just in case he would back. Still in a bit of annoyance, Naruto sighed and flipped through the song book as the audience watched in awe as if he were juggling knives while balancing on a ball or something...

"I guess I'll sing 'NamiKaze Satellite'." Naruto answered with slight reluctance. Ino practically squealed and as did other girls in the room. However, Sakura just shook her head in pity for Naruto. She could see he was pretty annoyed.

The music machine begun and the Japanese pop star took the microphone along with the stage:

"I want to gather out the clouds that shed tears

I will use the peaks of the waves to run far away

Even though I'm getting scared and distanced

I continue towards our painted future"

_For someone as 'great' as the Naruto Uzumaki he sure was acting a bit childish about all this_. Sakura thought to herself as he sang without any enthusiasm which sort of let down the spirits in the room. _If he's annoyed he should just tell Ino...In fact, he's pretty immature about a lot of stuff. Like how he and that drummer guy yell at each other. Or how he easily angers from anything Sasuke says. Come to think of...Naruto's pretty annoying too..._

"Sakura..." Expecting Sasuke to be as emotionless as ever Sakura groaned and her attention was taken away from the Adonis on the stage and to...a guilty ridden looking Uchiha? _Wha..._

"Hey Sasuke." with warmth in her body Sakura greeted her boyfriend happily incredibly giddy that he looked so _guilty_ which is something he hardly ever looked of.

"So..."

"Everything's alright if that's what you're wondering. Sit down and order something...waiter!" Sasuke slumped over in relief for a split second before sitting in a straight poised position. Once Sasuke had finished ordering a hot cup of tea Sakura grabbed his and begun rubbing it in plain sight upon their table. The two continued to stare into only each other's eyes...

"Time is rushing the both of us

Making our actions speed up

Even if we are awaken while we dream

We were searching for the same light"

Naruto watched his Cherry Blossom getting romantic with her duck butt of a boyfriend. So the song started sounding jumbled up since it is pretty hard to talk while gritting your teeth. Especially if you're singing.

"Uh, Naruto?" Ino and many other girls were perplexed at the tanned young man's sudden mood swing. Still not caring that he was making a sideshow of himself onstage, Naruto kept on staring out to Sakura wishing hard that she would just look away from Onyx eyes into Blue ones. But she did not budge for one second.

"Underneath the glittering starry night

With the countless constellations and shadows

Before all that what are you...

**What are you gazing at**?"

Naruto put the microphone back on it's stand and marching off stage so he could find a seat to fume in. There was a long awkward silence besides the melody that continued to play. There were whispers about as to why the celebrity had just stopped performing.

"Maybe he expects us to pay to watch him since he does it for a living..."

"Maybe he thinks he's too good for songs that aren't by him..."

"Maybe he lost his voice..."

"He looks pretty pissed, ya think that bitch Ino did something?" As everyone in the room continued whisper passing along the growing rumors Sakura finally looked away from Sasuke curious as to why the music stopped. Naruto was steaming in his chair by the stage. _What now?_

"Um, well, and that was Naruto Uzumaki! So who would like to come up next? Anyone?"

Cricket...Cricket...

"Is everyone really that chicken come on!" Ino was starting to get nervous. What was the point of a karaoke bar if no one sang?

"I want to go next." Sakura volunteered. She couldn't leave Ino embarrassed on stage because of Uzumaki's little celebrity hissy fit.

As soon as she reached the stage Neji had arrived. And just to piss her boyfriend off he sat right next to him. Ass.

"Ino, put on Tsubomi for me please..." Sakura took the microphone into her hands then took a deep breath. She would sing at a lot of assorted karaoke bars, but for her every time was always never whacking. Ino swiftly changed the C.D's and got off stage. Once the sound of an electric guitar started playing out of the speakers and than into an explosion of beats with melody Naruto broke out of his anger and watched Sakura with awe as she sang:

"Will there be flowers blooming

On the road up ahead?

There's so many roads you can take…

Can you, can you get lost sometimes?

My heart and my body are trembling a little

I'm incredibly anxious "

Naruto became entranced...

"I won't cry, I can do it

I'm not afraid

I told myself that again and again

I won't cry, I can do it

I'm not afraid

I feel like if I'm not strong

I'll crumble"

He had become hypnotized as she watched her every lip movement...

"The rain that fell

Has made flowers bloom in my heart

Even if I can't see ahead of me

I'll keep on walking this road

Nobody is alone

We spend our lives supporting each other"

Sure, she had a few bad pitches here and there but...

"I won't give up, I won't give in

There's nothing I can't do

I told myself that again and again

I won't give up, I won't give in

There's nothing I can't do

I feel like if I'm not strong

I'll crumble"

Her singing matched her outside. It was...

"I hope this anxiety…

Goes away."

Beautiful

"I won't cry, I can do it

I'm not afraid

I told myself that again and again

I won't give up, I won't give in

There's nothing I can't do

I swear I'll be able

To take everything that comes"

Song Six Saying Read the Author's note at the end it's important. and please review!

As soon as Sakura stopped singing everyone stood in applause. Naruto was the most enthusiastic for he started rooting loudly on about how amazing Sakura had done. This had made her blush madly. _He may be loud and annoying, but it's sort of cute..._

Sasuke scowled while trying to glare holes into the pop star. Neji however was quite amused for he could care less if Sakura had a liking for Uzumaki. He still had TenTen, and he didn't think the poor Haruno girl would ever have a chance with a guy like Naruto anyway. That's just not how things work in the patterns of life. This **is **Captain Destiny we're talking about! But wait, _TenTen...how could I forget?_ Neji dashed out of the establishment. They were supposed to be having a date together at the ice cream parlor on the other side of the mall...one hour ago! Normally Neji was just a play boy, but he couldn't help but not hurt this bun haired girl. Although, that still doesn't stop him from messing with Sasuke and Sakura's minds all the time. He's a sadistic basturd at times, but still ahd a heart. Sasuke smiled a bit seeing the Hyuuga boy leave, but was still mad.

"Wow Sakura! You're a really good singer..." Sakura just got even redder, but as did Ino. In a split second she took a hold of Naruto's arm and pulled him away. One would think she could just simply have Sakura thrown out, but inside her it felt wrong. However, she did not care for Sakura taking Naruto's attention. _First Sasuke and now Naruto! Why does she do this?!_

Sakura gazed after Naruto locking her jade eyes with his orbs of blue. For some reason she felt just so incredibly happy to have Naruto tell her she did well, but not because he's a professional or because he's drop dead gorgeous, but because it was **him**. There was that weird feeling again, the feeling of a shock. For a split second she badly yearned for Naruto to hold her in his arms and tell her more of how well she did. But that feeling left as quick as it came once Sasuke reached Sakura at the small stage.

"Do you think we can leave now?" Sasuke said this with more spite than intended towards Sakura. Jealousy has gotten the best of him and now he had to watch all the happiness that filled his girlfriend's face fall," I'm...I have work and..."

"Let's just leave." _Like we always do_. Sasuke wished he could make Sakura understand, but it just felt too shameful to admit he really wanted to make his father...'respect' him more. And the only way to do that was to work harder. PLUS he doesn't want her to see that he was madly jealous.

Sakura was not the only one to feel that feeling of a shock once more. Naruto had felt it too and he had an urge to feel her hand. But the feeling too disappeared when Ino took him by arm.

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered so Ino couldn't hear. When she sang he had this weird feeling in his body as if his breath was been taken away and he was floating on air. His insides vibrated. But than he thought about it again. He couldn't get wrapped up over some girl thinking every emotion led to love just like with Shion. So he decided he enjoyed the singing, because it was very good and not just because it was her voice. And the only aspect he has had of was just by outer appearances. It'll never go deeper by this rate, so Naruto finally brushed off his infatuation for the cherry blossom girl.

After a few hours Ino has grown bored of listening to people singing rather...crapily. So she dragged Naruto to the indoor garden of the shopping mall. Inside there were real trees, a tiny waterfall, a bridge over a small stream, lanterns lighting the walk ways, and flowers everywhere along with a glass ceiling to reveal the shining stars up above. The garden even had a violinist walking around offering to play a romantic tune for twenty dollars. Rip Off.

The two faired haired teens stopped by a tree that had what _seemed_ to be a electronic bird chipring inside.

"So Na-Ru-To." Ino said every syllable of Naruto's name with a step closer to his body trying to put on a mood.

"Oh, yeah Ino?" Naruto was completely clueless of the blonde girl's flirtatious moves. But Ino still had to try and make something out of this moment. So she placed her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. This caused he boy to redden and sweat.

"So...can you tie a cherry stem with your tongue?" Ino asked with an innocent voice

"Um...yeah, why?" the girl than got a very mischievous glint in her eyes

"Really now?" Ino said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto had no idea of where this was going," so, ever made out with anyone before?"

"I don't know how to answer that..." Naurto trailed off blushing quite a bit. Ino, unfortunately, assumed he meant something else.

"Oh, so I see you have. But I bet a guy like you who travels the country has done more than just kissing hmmm?" Ino added a wink to this comment. Like most people she assumed he had done _the deed_.

"You mean sex..." Naruto's faced darkened, and even in the dim lighting Ino saw this.

"I guess..." Ino wasn't a virgin. No one knew that but herself and of coarse her first. So to her sex wasn't that much of a big deal anymore...although it was still a bit big.

"Well..."

"Is something wrong?" Ino's heart skipped a beat wondering if she said something wrong. His incredibly blue eyes were hollow and full of some sort of feeling she couldn't put her finger on.

"It's nothing at all!" Naruto smiled fakely. He may be a wonderful singer, but he's as good as an actor as Ben Affleck," really Ino..."

"Are you sure?" she asked with true concern pulling away from Naruto but holding his hand squeezing a little to show she really did care.

"Yeah really, um...well.I could tell you I've never actually kissed a girl. That's for sure!" Ino was about to laugh, was this guy for real? But than she realized _she_ could become Naruto's first kiss; he would have to remember her forever even if they ever broke up in the future...that is if she can succeed tonight at getting him to become a real couple with her.

"So than I bet you would want to save that for a girl you thought was really special right?" Most people thought it to be childish to care who your first for everything was, but she would be understanding. You can only have one first.

"Well yeah, but it could be you. We just have to wait. Take things slow. This is actually my first date with _anyone_." At least she got his first date.

"So, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Naruto nodded slowly unsure of what the right answer should be. Believing he and Sakura hadn't really connected yet to be considered the two of them 'meant to be' Naruto hoped for Ino to **not** reject him.

Instead of speaking Ino replied by placing a quick peck to his cheek since she couldn't touch his pouty pink lips. Naruto touched the spot her mouth had made contact with. It was quick, strange, and dry. But it was very nice. Feeling some confidence Naruto led them through the garden enjoying the view as the violinist play a tune for some other couple far off from where they were.

The date may not have been perfect, but it ended well.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First off! Before you start bashing my head in with golf clubs this is STILL NARUSAKU! OK! It's called taking time to build up drama and a good story so don't whine and complain about the ending of this chapter ok? It's not like you just magically fall in love at first. You have to let things sizzle before getting to a total boil right? So bear with me and PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! Tenth gets sneak preview and Twentieth (if there ever is one) gets the whole chapter before everyone else.

**Contest!:**

Now what's the surprise I was talking about? I thought it would be fun to have a contest! Just compose your own oneshot of what Naruto and Kiba might have been doing while searching for their lost pets in chapter two. Remember? When Akamaru chased the toads away? Well this is your chance to type of what you think they may have been doing during the chase to cause what happened after. You might want to re-read the chapter to get what I mean. The story I like best wins:

1. A Sneak Preview to the whatever Chapter is supposed to come after the contest ends

2. I'll beta their story and will be honest instead of sending _just_ compliments

3. I'll write a oneshot about any couple from Naruto they want. BUT the characters must be within the rookie 9 including Neji, TenTen, and Lee even if they aren't. NO yuri! But I can do Shounen-ai.

That it? Well, check out my original stories at fictionpress. Take for instance a nice favorite 'ALICIA!' the story made up of only dialog and two teens in denial.

* * *


	8. The 3 F's Flirt, Foe, and Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID own Naruto Sasuke wouldn't act like such a drama queen emo and listen to Naruto FOR ONCE.

**Note: **I really really really am sorry that it's been FOREVER since I've updated. Well, I lost a lot of motivation and inspiration to continue to write this story. No one has even tried for the contest which is now officially canceled; people read but don't review; the tenth twentieth review thing is canceled because what's the point if I don't update fast enough. But I'm still continuing this story because I thought of new ideas to add to the story. Plus it doesn't feel right for me to create a story and than not finish it.

**WARNING: **There may be a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes because I didn't check so that I could submit this sooner since it's already waaay late. This chapter won't really have much NaruSaku. I think this is my longest chapter but troubles are stirring!

* * *

Cherry Blossom Bloom

by Song Six

Chapter Eight 'The Three F's Flirt, Foe, and Friend'

* * *

TenTen sat in one of the metallic stools by the sticky sea green counter; there was only one flickering lamp still lit in the whole place; a familiar looking young man was rushing to finish sweeping the checkered floors so that he may leave to go home.

_He's not coming_. TenTen had been waiting for her Hyuuga for quite awhile and many of the shops were already closed. The whole time she watched other couples and families happily eat frozen treats as she awkwardly just sat there fidgeting with her fluffy skirt. Normally she hated wearing skirts, especially **fluffy** ones, but Neji seemed to like girly girls better. So here she was with a fluffy white mini skirt, a pink off shoulder blouse, matching heels, and white plastic blossoms in each of her hair buns. Ino was the one who 'dolled' her up. As of now was she regretting wasting her time dressing up for Neji. Oh how she wished she was still wearing the cargo pants that she only washed once a month and the tee she picked off the floor, but Ino said it would be inappropriate to wear for a date.

"All done!" the sweeper put his broom away into a utility closet and was just about to lock up the place before leaving when he noticed that there was still a girl there," pardon me ma'am but I need to lock up for the night! I need to get home so that I may have time to finish a few laps before bed time. I'm sorry."

TenTen looked up to the boy who was speaking to her. He had a bowl cut hair along with bushy eyebrows that reminded her of the P.E. teacher at school.

"Have I seen you before?" she asked eyeing him up and down

"Probably not," the boy frowned a bit but perked right back up," but I have seen **you**. You're always hanging out with my greatest rival." TenTen raised an eyebrow confused

"Who do you mean?"

"You know, Nej! Since we were little we're always competing head to head in all sorts of sports!" the boy's dark round eyes twinkled with excitement growing in his voice,"we would always be head to head for everything. The fastest runner, the best kicker, the farthest jumper! Always competing in everything, but it was always friendly!"

"Ah I see..." TenTen smiled a sad smile to the thought of Neji, for a second there she almsot forgot about how he stood her up.

"You know, I've seen you around school a lot..." _huh?_ TenTen looked to her side and saw that the boy was sitting next to her resting his head on the counter looking forward. He was no longer rushing to leave.

"You have?"

"Yeah, you usually act different than do you do now. You would be as my favorite teacher would say so _youthful_ and full of energy of happiness!"

"That teacher wouldn't happen to be Gai-Sensei?" TenTen giggled a bit as the bushy browed guy nodded his head enthusiastically almost knocking his chin of the counter.

"Yeah yeah! Well...I've seen you, you're not like other girls. You compete with the other males instead of just the girls. Usually I would say that wouldn't be good for a girl to do..."

"AND WHY NOT?! Are you saying that girls can't be matched up to boys?" TenTen really didn't want to be pissed at this guy right now.

"Oh I'm sorry...I meant that usually girls would get hurt easily when going against a boy because most girls at our school don't usually try...but _you_ do. I find that admirable." TenTen blushed at his comment feeling herself going from bold and ready to speak her mind to extremely bashful.

"Um, thanks...what's your name? I'm sorry..."

"It's Lee, Green Beast of Konoha High!" Lee sat up straight and stuck his hand out for TenTen to shake

"TenTen."

"I know, like I said, I've seen you around. You know, you also don't normally dress this way. You look quite attractive right now, but this is much different than the TenTen I normally witness with Neji. But you look pretty all the time anyway! Not saying you're not ever anyway...uh-hem...and ummmm..." TenTen couldn't help but feel warm inside from the word a_ttractive._ She felt much better now than she had ten minutes ago. She also felt happier from the humor she was finding in how embarrassed Lee was acting flushed up red like an apple.

"Do you wanna go hang out somewhere?" Lee immediately stopped his stammering and started grinning like an idiot.

"Really?! The indoor garden is still open! I know it's usually for couples but..." before the 'Green Beast of Konoha High' could finish TenTen grabbed his hand and dragged him away _9:43 and he's still not here, I don't need you anymore Neji Hyuuga!_

_Please don't be mad..._Neji thought to himself as he rushed to the ice cream parlor he promised TenTen he would meet her in. Once he arrived he was tired from running and from the worry. The long haired boy bent over grabbing his thighs trying to catch his breathe while checking his watch. _9:45 PM...this place already closed fifteen minutes ago_. Neji took his time to rest in his position with fear of what sight he may be faced with as soon as he stood up. What Neji expected was an angry TenTen steaming ready to yell some colorful words at him for his delay. He also expected TenTen to be sitting alone tearing up ready to ignore his sorry ass, but when he finally looked up he saw something completely different.

He saw no one, the place was empty and this time she didn't wait for him. For the first time, TenTen had not stayed and wait on him like she usually did.

* * *

"Spent forty-eight dollars last night at the county fair,I throwed out my shoulder but I won her that teddy bear..."

"How come he gets to sing randomly about being in love?!"

"She's got me saying sugar-pie, honey, darlin, and dear. I aint seen the braves play a game all year..."

"Because he can actually sing and you...you just can't."

"Im gonna get fired, if I dont get some sleep, my long lost buddies say Im gettin in too deep!"

"And what do you mean by that?!"

"But I like it, I love it, I want some more of it, I try so hard, I cant rise above it!"

"What I mean is that there must have been a BIG birth defect with you so now whenever you sing people sue for hearing loss."

"Dont know what it is bout that little gals lovin, but I like it, I love it, I want some more of it!"

"THOSE ARE FIGHTING WORDS!" Before anyone could blink Kiba jumped knocking Naruto down in the process. He was now on top of Shikamaru trying to wring his neck as the boy under him was doing his best to keep the other's hands off him; along with Naruto on top of Kiba jumping up and down on the stronger boy for interrupting his song 'I like it I Love it' by Tim McGraw. Chouji and Jiraiya just sat back and watched munching on popcorn bothered that they still haven't gotten much work done. So far they had spent most of the time tuning up the guitars and coming up with a new beat, but as soon as Jiraiya called for a five minute break it turned into a half an hour break with Naruto singing encores of country love songs. Just a few weeks ago Naruto had gone on his first date with some blonde girl and before you know it he's been acting head over heels for her.

Naruto had been canceling many rehearsals to hang out with Ino. Naruto had even stood Kiba up for their weekly ritual of spending fifty bucks at the arcade three times just to hang with Ino. Naruto had borrowed most of Chouji's snack money without asking to buy Ino new jewelry. Naruto had been 'helping' Ino constantly over the phone with her homework when really he was asking Shikamaru for all the answers. Everyone in Dattebayo was about to snap because of Naruto and his girlfriend.

"GOD DAMMIT KIBA! GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET UP WITH LOVER BOY HOPPING ON ME!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME DOG BREATHE?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! GOD YOU TWO ARE MORE TROUBLESOME THAN FIVE-YEAR-OLDS!"

"BETTER TROUBLESOME THAN A LAZY SACK OF...OF...PINEAPPLES!"

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET PINEAPPLES FROM!?"

"Wow Shikamaru, you're getting like Naruto and Kiba more every day. Normally you wouldn't even yell for help if you had to and here you are..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"But you know Kiba, you shouldn't be sensitive to the truth..."

"CRAM IT FATTY!"

"WHO YOU CALLING FATTY?! I'M NOT FAT I'M HUSKY!" Jiraiya would have let the four boys continue to beat the heck out of each other if they didn't need to get some work done. _At least maybe this small quarrel would let some of the steam the four had been holding in out_. Jiraiya noticed that the members of Dattebayo had been on edge for quite a while now, and it's surprising to the old man that none of them have been killed yet.

"Ok everyone! break it up! We got work to do." It's been a long time since the four of them actually rehearsed together and thanks to a certain blonde that can't say no to his girlfriend, who's on the high school's student council, they had a show to perform for the upcoming dance.

"They started it!"

"We did not!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! GAH! New rules! No fighting and no singing songs _not_ by Dattebayo! 'm getting tired of all these arguments you guys ALWAYS get into and from hearing these love songs you guys ALWAYS SING! I'm sure everyone else is sick of this! It's like get some new material! Christ!" (author's note: yeah, I bet you guys are tired of the arguing and singing cheesy love songs too, so yes, this is where it'll end)

By now Jiraiya was just about ready to bring Tsunade in. Ever since Naruto started dating Ino Yamanka the band members have been getting angry with each other more than usual including the band's most peaceful members, Shikamaru and Chouji, as well! All Naruto did these days was break his back doing whatever his demanding blonde had requested. He spent his time in rehearsal, when they actually had it these days, resting or daydreaming about her. Shikamaru was annoyed with this because if Naruto didn't concentrate what was the point since he was the singer. Chouji was flustered over this because trying to keep the calm in the band is harder with Naruto is making things harder. Kiba was angry about this because his best friend spent more time with some hoochie he just met this year instead of the guy who had always been there for him all these years!

All four boys finally climbed off each other and just sat in four separate corners of the studio. No one was in the mood to be in the same room as their other three band mates. The atmosphere was thick and sweaty from all the glares, yelling, and craptacular singing. Jiraiya studied each boy before declaring...

"AAAAAAAAH! YOU BRATS! What is wrong with you four! You guys are best friends! I am this close to canceling our next show! Is that what you want? Huh?!" Jiraiya was waiting for someone to respond with at least a 'sorry', but remembering who he was dealing with he wasn't surprised when they all remained silent, "so what? Got nothing to say huh?"

"I do! Ever since Naruto got with that stupid wannabe Yoko blonde bimbo he's been ruining the band!" Kiba yelled standing up from his chair almost falling over.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bimbo...or a...Yoko? What's a Yoko?" Shikamaru really wanted to slap their lead singer at that point. Normally his stupidity was spontaneously cute and refreshing but right now it was more irritating than a mosquito bite on your ass.

"Yoko is the bitch that caused the Beatles to break up!" Kiba screamed red faced into Naruto's ear before Shikamaru could. The pissed blonde stood up pushing Kiba away while wiping his ear of the spit that flew in from Kiba's mouth.

"No! They broke up because George Harrison never got his songs sung by the band even though they were good, because Paul and John didn't want to share the glory of writing lyrics." Chouji put in bitterly.

"You're just saying that because we never go by what you write! Well guess what? The reason we don't go with them isn't because they're 'better' than what I come up with! We don't go with them because. They. Suck. Ass."

"Shut the hell up Kiba, I write half those songs too you know!" Naruto butted in putting the spotlight back on himself once more. By now Jiraiya had given up on calming these boys. He wasn't even going to get Tsunade to stop their childish ramblings. With a face of deep disappointment the old men left the room sighing at the teens' growing resentment for each other.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who approves of the songs and has to make them actually sound good..." Shikamaru was the only one left sitting down as the other three were now standing. He may be pissed but he was still too lazy to move.

"Oh, and if you're such the master of creativity how come our last album was in Ootori's Top Ten _worst_ albums of 2007?! And as number FOUR?!" Kiba sneered spreading more of his spit into another band member's ear. Chouji was doing his best trying to keep quiet by squeezing his fists tight. he always been the quiet one. Naruto crossed his arms and fumed in his spot not sure of who he should be mad at.

"Maybe because _you_ wanted to sing half the songs even though you're horrible; because _we_ couldn't say no; because Naruto always _has_ to take your side; because _no one_ else will; because you always have to remind Naruto of how _he_ owes _you_!" Shikamaru was no longer sitting in his beanbag chair, no, now he was high in the air with Kiba holding him up by the collar of his net shirt.

"Will you quit emphasizing certain words?!"

"What? The dog of the group peeved?"

"You better watch your mouth. For someone so smart you sure do say stupid ass things. I'm not the one always making Naruto feel like he owes me! You're the one who always reminds him that you got him to show the world his 'special' talent even though he didn't want to sing in the first place, and you know why! _He sides with me because we're closer friends than he ever was with you_!" The boy's words really touched a nerve in Shikamaru. It was true that even though all four boys were best friends with each other it was always like a silent competition to be Naruto's 'official' best friend. It was never said out loud **ever** that someone thought they were closer to Naruto than the others...until now. Unfortunately, the blonde kid was never aware of this silent fight that went on all this time since he was always so oblivious to everything.

WAM! Shikamaru punched the young Inuzuka smack dab into his right eye causing Kiba to drop the genius boy making him fall hard on the ground. Suddenly, the room was completely silent. Chouji loosened his fists making his now white knuckles returns to it's normal hue; Naruto gasped without sound and let his arms down; Kiba took a step back covering his swollen eye with a shocked face that quickly turned to anger...

"You asshole...YOU FUCKEN ASSHOLE!" Kiba jumped onto Shikamaru before he could get up and started hitting him as hard as he could. The boy underneath him struggled to try and push Kiba off of him with his legs as he used his arms to block the punches, but he was beginning to bruise badly. Chouji and Naruto ran over and tried to pull Kiba off but it was no use.

"Kiba stop it right now!" Chouji demanded in a tired voice after trying to get the young Inuzuka to release the young Nara.

"NO! HE FREAKIN PUNCHED ME IN MY FACE!"

"Well _you _were saying...stupid things!"

:"QUIT EMPHASIZING! AND THEY WEREN'T STUPID THEY WERE TRUE! You're just jealous because you know Naruto had always thought of me as his best friend and not YOU!"

"He _never_ said that! So how the fuck would you know!"

"You're really going to hurt him for real! Just stop it!" Naruto felt like crying even though he had never let himself cry in front of people since he was little. It was his fault his friends were fighting. At first it was because he had become so obsessed over Ino these past few weeks, and now he knows it was also because there had always been tension of trying to be _his_ favorite friend. Naruto had never had a favorite. Naruto always cared for each of his pals to great lengths equally. It was going to be his fault if in the end of this fight they would all hate each other. What would make this even worse if they all hated each other but Naruto himself.

"Both of you and Chouji are my best friends! There are no favorites. Stop this now...Please..." Naruto started out demanding than to almost even **pleadng**.

Kiba finally stopped pounding his fists into Shikamaru and just sat on top him breathing heavily while a deep crease graced his forehead. Kiba felt a feeling inside him that tinged violently within him hurting his heart. Deep down he didn't want to be this way with Shikamaru, but his frustrations had been bottled up for so long it had to come out eventually. Shikamaru looked at him with a face that was half apologetic and half uncaring. His arms were not red and purple while Kiba's eye was completely swollen shut.

The normally tough boy slowly got up and turned his face away from the three other teens Shikamaru too got on his feet; he opened his mouth about to say something, but Kiba beat him to it. He turned his head to face Naruto allowing the boy with bright blue eyes to see that his dog loving friend's eyes were watering up.

"This wouldn't have happened if you focused more on the music than on that girl," Kiba said in a harsh whisper before making his face unvisible once more and added in a louder voice," Nara, from now on we're bandmates. Nothing more." Finally he walked away and left the room without even slamming the door like he usually did when he was angry.

Shikamaru was second to leave and than Chouji, however, Naruto stayed behind in the studio slumped down on the ground. Two of his closest buddies were no longer friends because of him, but he should have seen the quiet rivalry between the two of them beforehand anyway. He wondered if Chouji too had been in their quarrel. Maybe if he hadn't been so busy with Ino this fight would have never happened. Although, if this fight would have never happened it probably would have in the future anyway.

* * *

Naruto continued to let himself drown within his thoughts until a familiar tune begin to play, Ryuusei, Ino's favorite song and the ring tone he bought specially for her number. Naruto contemplated on whether he should pick up or not. He knew hearing her voice would probably make him feel a little bit better, but usually the things she talked about was mostly gossip. Before the song ended and he would miss Ino's call Naruto pressed the send button of his cellphone.

"Hey my little blossom, how's it going?" Naruto answered in a fake cheerful voice. It felt a bit wrong to call Ino 'blossom' since when he used to have a small crush on Sakura he had known her as 'Cherry Blossom'. Naruto chuckled a bit remembering that it was only a month ago that he had that silly crush. But Ino told him that she really loved flowers and that her family owned a big flower industry so the name sort of fit.

"Oh my gosh Naruto, even you won't 'believe it'! You know the stand we went out to last week?"

"You mean the one with the amazing Ramen?!":Naruto immediately snapped out of his bad mood into one of happiness and pure joy. Ramen, the greatest gift from God, so the Uzumaki says.

"Yeah Yeah, well guess what? Neji Hyuuga just got flirting with another girl besides TenTen there! And with that Forehead girl of all people!" Naruto almost dropped his phone. He thought that pretty pink haired girl was dating the equally pretty basturd Sasuke Uchiha?

"What do you mean? I thought that that the jerkface Uchiha..."

"NO! Neji was trying to make the moves of Sakura. The poor girl is too obsessed with the duck butt haired boy to ever look for better. Ugh right?! Well, now TenTen...oooh...that's gotta hurt." Naruto was a bit peeved at his girlfriend. Wasn't she hung up over Sasuke Uchiha before they started dated?_ And for her to think that Sakura getting into trouble was great...wait, what does she mean by 'ooh that's gotta hurt?!_ Naruto said a quick goodbye before shutting his phone and started rushing over to the ramen stand. Naruto being as caring as he was just had to make sure Sakura was OK and even if he doesn't have any relation to her. He didn't need any, if someone was hurt you help them...so he tells himself.

As Naruto was leaving the building he noticed that Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji had already taken their things and went home. That was when Naruto finally looked at the time on his phone. _5:43 pm?! I've been in there for almsot two hours just sitting there!_

Ino was seated at one of Ichiraku's stools pretending to eat a bowl of Miso ramen as she listened to TenTen and Sakura fight behind her. She normally wouldn't eat such a thing but she thought Naruto would probably finish it for her. It all started out when Ino was just walking down the street finishing off a strawberry lowfat smoothie she had purchased. She had spent most of her allowence for the week on a new outfit she wanted to wear for Naruto. It was an orange blouse, a pair of blue capris, and matching shoes. Normally she would consider these colors together a big fashion no-no, but she really wanted to see Naruto's face when he saw his favorite colors on her. Just the thought of him smiling an even brighter smile than his usual one at her was enough to motivate her to spend so much on so little.

As she was walking past a street that led to Ichiraku Ramen she saw from faraway an undeniable head of pink hair with another girl with long brown hair. She decided to go pick fun with Sakura that she was dating Japan's most beloved rock star and started towards her, but as Ino got closer she realized that Neji was with her and not some girl. _What's this?_

Ino carefully snuck around towards the scene hiding behind food stands, groups of people, and signs. As she watched she saw Neji begin to caress Sakura on the arm. At first Ino had thought what a skank Sakura was until...

"DON'T! I have Sasuke, you have TenTen. I thought you just wanted to meet as friends." Neji did not listen. He continued to try and put moves on Sakura even when she tried to push him away. Ino felt anger surging quietly inside her at Neji for flirting with Sakura when she told him to stop. Was Ino jealous that Sakura was getting attention or because she still cared about Sakura? Ino waved the thought away though when she saw TenTen coming. _This is getting interesting_. Than this was where Ino called Naruto about her latest piece of gossip as TenTen slapped Sakura on the cheek.

* * *

Once Naruto arrived at the stand he spotted Ino out quickly. He was just about to go up to her when he saw what she was talking about. TenTen was yelling at Sakura about stealing her boyfriend all the time, and yelling at Neji for even thinking of flirting with another girl.

"How could you Neji? Why do you always do this? And you, why do you always have to try and take him from me." the bun haired girl didn't even sound mad at all, no, she sounded very hurt.

"I'm so sorry TenTen but I wasn't the one doing anything! Neji invited me out here to..." TenTen was actually whimpering at this point. Even though she was beginning to like the Lee Rock guy she still had some feelings for Neji no matter how many times he kept upsetting her.

"To what? Sneak around behind my back?"

"TenTen please..."

"Do not 'TenTen please' me Neji Hyuuga! First you constantly stand me up. Then you flirt with another girl!"

"What about you! Lately all you ever do is hang out with that Lee character!" At that moment Neji just wanted to duct tape his own mouth.

"FYI, that 'Lee Character' is supposed to be _your_ best friend. And you know why I'm always with him? Because he doesn't make feel so alone like my own **ex**-boyfriend!" TenTen then slapped Neji on the cheek this time before running off crying. Neji just looked to the ground with a deep frown on his face before walking off in an opposite direction.This action made Naruto mad. The Uzumaki was already highly sensitive from just getting out of his own drama, and seeing other people make such mistakes was not was he in the mood for.

"What is wrong with you?" Sakura quickly snapped her head to face the famous rock star. She thought he was referring to her because of how the situation looked. Luckily Naruto kinew Sakura hadn't done anything wrong because Ino told him, but she didn't know that.

"Who? Me?" Sakura replied

"No not you, Captain Shampoo and Hair Products over there!" Somehow Neji knew the loud teen was talking about him and turned to face him. He scowled deeply at the comment about his long hair. Is it so wrong to be born with such soft, silky, undamaged, hair?!

"Excuse me?" Neji said in a monotone voice similar to Sasuke's

"Nope, can't excuse you pretty boy because you're being a big idiot right now! When the person you're supposed to care about is mad at you you're supposed to chase after them if they leave crying!" Naruto yelled as started towards Neji. Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit bubbly seeing how sweet the well known celebrity was being. Ino too was feeling bubbly for her boyfriend as well but at a stronger feeling since she has stronger feelings with him.

"Do not tell me what to do. You shouldn't even meddle with other people's affairs. Especially with people you hardly know."

"So?! Doesn't mean you have to be such a basturd. Why won't you go after her if you really loved that girl huh?!" Neji just stood there in silence as Naruto continued to shot a vicious glare at him. Neji tried to glare back with more intensity, but as he thought about the words 'if you really loved her' he felt his anger disperse; the emotion of guilt dropped heavily within him. The Hyuuga dropped his scowl. Naruto smiled a bit, still glaring, seeing he must have gotten through the cold teen.

"I don't know..." Neji whispered quietly and sadly before walking away once more. Now Sakura and Naruto were both taken back. Neither of them would expect Hyuuga to act in such a matter. Ino however didn't really care too much for she had not been paying that much attention. Halfway through the argument she started applying new foundation to her face.

"Hey Naruto, I have a bowl of Miso Ramen with your name on..."

"What's with you? Watching other people go through trouble isn't supposed to be entertaining." Naruto asked his girlfriend in a very serious tone. Ino widened her eyes a bit not sure of how to react. Finally she just scoffed at him and walked off with an attitude. Naruto shook his head. Things weren't going right anymore and he didn't know what he was going to do. He just snapped at his girlfriend for no good reason...well he may have had a reason actually. Even though these past few weeks had been fun for Naruto with Ino he had been getting tired of the little things Ino does that he doesn't like.

"Are you ok? You look pretty, I dunno. Stressed?" Something fluttery and warm flew up Naruto's whole body at the sound of concern coming from such a voice. He felt his face warm when he turned to see her smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh yeah! There's nothing to worry about hee..." Naruto smiled his foxy grin and this make Sakura blush as well. Sure, they both may have their own relationships but they still had those tiny crushes on each other. It can't be helped that both parties were pretty attractive.

"Don't you always say you're ok?"

"That's because I am, _Sakura_," saying her name just felt forbidden to Naruto because he was dating Ino, but it felt nice in a strange way," are you ok? Neji was being a pretty big jerk if you asked me heh." Sakura nodded slowly with a sort of sad smile.

"I guess so, but this has been happening a lot. It's just that Neji and I used to date and I guess he might have feelings for me. So TenTen hates me for that." There was always something different about telling your friends your problems and they care from telling your crush your problems and they care. You already know that your friends care about you, but for the person that you like to care about you too was a dream. So here Sakura was beginning to spill out her distresses to some guy she barely knows as no one more than a hunky adonis with loud tendencies.

"Doesn't she know you're already dating that duck ass Uchiha?" Sakura giggled to Naruto's childish names. They were cute.

"Yeah."

"Then what's the problem?" Sakura punched Naruto squarely in the face causing him to fly back.

"Idiot! It's more than just black and white. It's...it's complicated..." Sakura sighed deeply. Was she the only one having this much drama in her life right now?

"Sorry!" Naruto smiled sheepishly and stood back up, "I'm not really that smart with love and stuff...but everything else I'm great!"

"Sure you are." Sakura giggled a bit more. Something about Naruto just made her want to be happy. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was attracted to him it was just because it was how he was. He had that kind aura with everyone. Naruto noticed that Sakura still wasn't completely cheered up and he didn't want to leave her unhappy.

"Ino is always gossiping you know?" _What's he talking about?_ Sakura pondered as Naruto sat in one of the stools. He motioned her to join him and she did.

"Yeah, I remember when her and I were best friends. She always had juicy information."

"You two were best friends?" Sakura nodded, _wow_ Naruto would have never thought it," yeah, well it bothers me. It's not very...erg...good?"

"So why are you telling me this?" Sakura's eyes were clear with confusion.

"Well, since I know about some of your problems I thought should tell you mine," Sakura smiled, she liked being able to trust this person," you know, if you ever have any more problems you can always talk to me!" _There's that special grin of his again..._

"Thanks Naruto."

"Heh! It's always great making a new _friend_."

"Yeah...a new friend. I gotta go. I need to meet up with Sasuke for our study date." and with that Sakura took off down the street of shops. Naruto smiled to himself as he realized he finally had some sort of real bond with the pretty girl, but that smile disappeared when his phone begun to play 'Ryuusei'.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ootori is Kyouya's last name from Ouran High School Host Club. His family owns everything so I thought his family will also own some famous music list thing...or whatever. Well, PLEASE review because when people read and don't review I lose even more motivation and than I just don't want to write anymore. So PLEASE REVIEW. I'm serious, if you read my story you gotta review or I lose so much motivation I give up on the story and I delete it. I did that with two 'Artemis Fowl' stories I created even though they reached like six or so chapters. I did that with a 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' story even though it was at eleven chapters. So PLEASE REVIEW because I don't like leaving unfinished stories and the only way it will be finished is if I get motivated.

No there will be no talking toads. I'm keeping it more...er real...even though there are rockstars and giant dogs...Well, PLEASE REVIEW. And I apologize once mroe for being so late to update. That rhymes.

HEY EVERYBODY WHO ARE **SHIKATEMA** FANS! CHECK OUT THE FANFICs BY: _TaintedMoonlight._ They have made like 36 Naruto fanfictions mostly around ShikaTema and they're all REALLY REALLY good. There's a new one entitled 'What it Takes to Make her Smile' and it's brilliant! Check it out!

Also Check Out the Story 'What Wise Men Don't Know' if you love a good SasuNaruSaku triangle. Even if you don't like Yaoi it's written really well.


	9. VOTE TODAY!

Alright, I've been thinking about it very hard since I do miss CBB a bit. But I'm going to let you guys decide if you're still willing to read:

I finish CCB, but it will end differently then what I originally put out in the summaries I sent out to people who asked for the last chapter descriptions and ending. But will end in a shorter amount of chapters

I post what I WAS going to write

I just leave CBB the way it is.

So send in what you think. I'll only do #1 or #2 is enough voices speak up.


End file.
